LAST LOVE IN JEJU HOSPICE - VRene SeulMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Sudah siapkah kita... Menunggu ajal menjemput kita?" Hanya ini satu-satunya pertanyaan yang terus bergema di benak semua yang ada di Jeju Hospice. Cast: All Bangtan & Red Velvet Members - #VRene #SeulMin
1. CH1: PROLOGUE

**Title: LAST LOVE IN JEJU HOSPICE - VRene SeulMin FF**

 **Cast: All Bangtan & Red Velvet Members**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku terduduk lemas di sudut kamarku.

Air mata sudah sejak tadi membasahi wajahku. Sejak detik pertama aku membuka kunci pintu kosanku.

Aku meringkukan tubuhku sambil memeluk erat kedua lututku yang ku tekuk ke atas.

Ucapan dokter tadi masih terngiang dengan sangat jelas di kedua telingaku.

" _Maafkan kami, Jimin-sshi. Namun, tumor di otakmu sudah sangat besar dan berada tepat di antara otak besar dan otak kecilmu._

 _Kami sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukan operasi. Apalagi, dari hasil MRI kami bisa melihat bahwa tumormu ada yang terletak di batang otakmu. Jika kami melakukan operasi, nyawamu tetap tidak bisa kami selamatkan._

 _Sesuai pengamatan saya, usiamu paling lama hanya enam bulan lagi. Atau mungkin, bisa lebih cepat dari itu._

 _Saya hanya bisa memberi saran. Lebih baik kau tinggal di Hospice mulai sekarang. Setidaknya, kau bisa menjalani sisa hidupmu dengan lebih tenang dan nyaman._ "

Mengapa?

MENGAPA?

Mengapa ini... Harus menimpaku?

Empat tahun yang lalu appa meninggal karena tumor otak.

Setahun yang lalu, eomma meninggal karena kelelahan bekerja demi membiayai kuliahku dan Jungkook, adikku.

Lalu...

Mengapa sekarang...

Harus aku yang juga didiagnosa terkena tumor otak seperti appa?

WAEYO?

WAE?

Lalu...

Apa itu Hospice? Aku bahkan baru kali ini mendengarnya!

Aku terus terisak dalam tangisku.

Setelah tangisku mereda, aku membuka internet di ponselku dan mencari tahu apa itu Hospice.

Dan tulisan itu terpampang di layar ponselku.

 _ **Hospice adalah perawatan pasien terminal (stadium akhir) dimana pengobatan terhadap penyakitnya tidak diperlukan lagi (dokter sudah angkat tangan). Perawatan ini bertujuan meringankan penderitaan dan rasa tidak nyaman dari pasien, berlandaskan pada aspek bio-psiko-spiritual.**_

 _ **Tujuan Hospice adalah untuk tiga hal.**_

 _ **Pertama, meringankan pasien dari penderitaannya, baik fisik (misalnya rasa nyeri, mual, muntah, dll), maupun psikis (sedih, marah, khawatir, dll) yang berhubungan dengan penyakitnya.**_

 _ **Kedua, memberikan dukungan moril, spiritual maupun pelatihan praktis dalam hal perawatan pasien bagi keluarga pasien dan perawat.**_

 _ **Ketiga, memberikan dukungan moril bagi keluarga pasien selama masa duka cita.**_

Aku kembali merasa lemas.

Jika dokter sudah menyuruhku ke Hospice, itu artinya... Penyakitku memang sudah tidak bisa lagi disembuhkan.

Intinya... Aku hanya tinggal menunggu...

Kapan ajal akan menjemputku...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERKENALAN TOKOH**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin (1992)**

Biasa dipanggil Jin-ssaem

Dokter senior di Jeju Hospice.

Kepribadiannya yang begitu ceria membuatnya disukai oleh banyak pasien disana.

Wajahnya yang tampan dan manis membuatnya menjadi dokter terfavorit disana.

Walau ayahnya adalah pemilik Jeju Hospice, namun Jin sama sekali tidak pernah menyombongkan dirinya dan tetap meminta diperlakukan seperti dokter - dokter lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi (1993)**

Yoongi-ssaem panggilannya.

Dokter yang juga bekerja di Jeju Hospice.

Karakternya agak pendiam, dan jika sedang diam wajahnya terlihat dingin.

Beberapa pasien sering salah paham dengan Yoongi karena mereka sering merasa Yoongi tidak memperlakukan mereka dengan baik.

Sifatnya cukup tegas, dan ia akan memarahi pasien jika ia melihat ada pasien yang melakukan hal - hal aneh di lingkungan Jeju Hospice.

Ia satu - satunya dokter yang paling ditakuti di Jeju Hospice karena sifatnya yang tegas, namun ia sangat ramah jika sudah berhadapan dengan binatang.

Banyak yang berkata, "Ia seharusnya menjadi dokter hewan saja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon (1994)**

Namjoon-ssaem panggilannya.

Dokter yang juga bekerja di Jeju Hospice.

Karakternya perpaduan antara cerdas dan ceroboh.

Ia satu - satunya dokter yang paling cerdas di Jeju Hospice, namun ia juga satu - satunya dokter yang selalu merusakan banyak benda di Jeju Hospice.

Karakternya yang cukup ceria juga membuat banyak pasien menyukainya, terutama para ahjumma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Hoseok (1994)**

Hoseok-ssaem panggilannya.

Dokter yang juga bekerja di Jeju Hospice.

Karakternya sangat ceria. Ia mungkin dokter yang paling ceria dan bersemangat di Jeju Hospice.

Hampir semua pasien dari semua golongan menyukainya, terutama pasien anak - anak.

Senyumannya selalu menjadi semangat untuk semua pasien yang tengah bersiap menunggu kematian menjemput mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin (1995)**

Pasien di Jeju Hospice.

Mengidap tumor otak yang sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan dengan cara apapun.

Usianya diperkirakan hanya tinggal 6 bulan, atau bahkan bisa lebih cepat dari itu.

Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal. Adiknya yang bernama Jungkook sudah diadopsi oleh saudaranya.

Sebenarnya ia orang yang sangat periang, namun sejak divonis usianya tinggal 6 bulan lagi, ia menjadi sangat pendiam dan sering termenung, menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung (1995)**

Pasien di Jeju Hospice.

Mengidap kanker rektum stadium akhir.

Semua dokter sudah lepas tangan karena kankernya sudah tidak dapat lagi disembuhkan.

Usianya diperkirakan hanya tinggal 8 bulan, atau bisa bahkan bisa lebih cepat dari itu.

Tanpa memberitahu anggota keluarganya, ia seorang diri datang ke Jeju Hospice dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya disana,

Karakternya periang, namun terkadang menjadi sangat pendiam.

Moodnya mudah berubah sejak mengetahui bahwa nyawanya tidak akan bertahan lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook (1997)**

Awalnya bernama Park Jungkook, namun setelah diadopsi keluarganya yang bermarga Jeon, akhirnya namanya menjadi Jeon Jungkook.

Ia sangat menyayangi Jimin, hyeong kandungnya itu, sehingga ia hampir setiap weekend menghabiskan waktunya di Jeju Hospice untuk menemani hyeongnya itu.

Ia pindah dari Seoul National University ke sebuah kampus seni di Pulau Jeju demi bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama hyeongnya itu.

Karakternya sangat periang. Dan senyuman Jungkook selalu sukses menenangkan hati Jimin setiap Jimin teringat akan nyawanya yang tidak lama lagi itu.

Jungkook bahkan menjadi salah satu keluarga pasien yang paling disukai para dokter di Jeju Hospice karena sifatnya yang lucu dan ramah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bae Irene (1991)**

Pasien di Jeju Hospice.

Sama seperti Jimin, ia juga mengidap tumor otak yang sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan dengan cara apapun.

Usianya bahkan diperkirakan hanya tinggal 4 bulan, atau bisa lebih cepat dari itu.

Memiliki dua dongsaeng bernama Joyi dan Yeri. Hanya mereka berdua yang menjadi semangatnya untuk menjalani hidup sampai ajal akan menjemputnya nanti.

Sifatnya pendiam, namun akan sangat terbuka jika ia sudah dekat dengan seseorang.

Memiliki senyuman yang sangat manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kang Seulgi (1994)**

Pasien di Jeju Hospice.

Mengidap penyakit leukimia stadium akhir.

Usianya diperkirakan hanya tinggal 5 - 6 bulan, atau bisa lebih cepat dari itu.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia masih berusia 10 tahun karena kecelakaan.

Sejak saat itu, ia diasuh neneknya, namun neneknya meninggal tepat ketika ia lulus SMA 5 tahun yang lalu.

Karakternya cukup periang, namun jadi agak pendiam semenjak masuk ke Jeju Hospice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Son Wendy (1994)**

Suster terbaik di Jeju Hospice.

Ia selalu melayani semua pasien dengan sangat ramah dan disukai oleh hampir semua pasien di Jeju Hospice.

Karena seusia dengan Seulgi, ia sangat memperhatikan Seulgi dengan baik.

Ia menjadi satu - satunya tempat Seulgi berbagi cerita selama Seulgi dirawat di Jeju Hospice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Joyi (1996)**

Adik kandung Irene, namun mengapa marganya berbeda?

Karena ia satu ibu dengan Irene namun beda ayah.

Ibu Irene bercerai dengan ayah Irene dan menikah dengan ayah Joyi ketika Irene berusia 4 tahun.

Namun bagi Joyi, Irene adalah eonnie yang paling disayanginya.

Sifatnya sangat periang, namun ada air mata yang terpendam di balik setiap senyumannya.

Air mata yang setiap saat siap diteteskannya setiap mengingat betapa malang nasib eonnienya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Yeri (1999)**

Satu ibu dengan Irene dan Joyi, namun beda ayah.

Ibu mereka menikah tiga kali dengan pria yang berbeda marga, makanya ketiga wanita ini memiliki marga berbeda.

Ayah Joyi meninggal ketika Joyi berusia 1 tahun, lalu setahun kemudian yaitu tahun 1998 ibu Joyi menikah lagi dengan ayah Yeri dan melahirkan Yeri di tahun 1999.

Yeri juga sama cerianya dengan Joyi, dan sama - sama sering menangisi nasib irene yang sangat malang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah apa yang akan terjadi di Jeju Hospice?**

 **Silakan ditunggu next chapternya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

 **Peringatan dari awal/?, ff ini mini chapter. Iya, mini chapter, maksudnya satu chapter mini wordsnya XD Intinya mah tiap chapternya pasti pendek-pendek, jadi dari awal saya sudah meminta maaf duluan kalau chapternya bakalan pendek-pendek.**

 **Soalnya saya lagi magang dan dalam tahap menyusun skrispi jadi asli deh waktu buat ngetik ff dikit banget makanya kaga bakalan bisa ngetik yang panjang-panjang lagi :'(**

 **Semoga saja ff yang tiap chapternya akan pendek ini bisa tetap menghibur kalian semua ya :)**

 **Btw, FF ini terinspirasi dari drama korea "Andante" yang diperankan Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai EXO.**

 **Gara-gara nonton drakor itu, nemu dah ini ide wkwkw ampuni saya kalau jalan ceritanya tidak sebagus ekspektasi kalian ya /deep bows/**


	2. CH2: FIRST DAY IN JEJU HOSPICE

**Title: LAST LOVE IN JEJU HOSPICE - VRene SeulMin FF**

 **Cast: All Bangtan & Red Velvet Members  
**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 : FIRST DAY IN JEJU HOSPICE  
**

 **.  
**

 **AUTHOR POV - JULI 2017**

Hari itu adalah hari pertama, dimana keempat remaja itu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki mereka di Jeju Hospice.

Jimin, diantarkan oleh adiknya yang bernama Jungkook.

Irene, yang diantarkan oleh ibu, ayah, dan kedua adiknya, Joyi dan Yeri.

Mereka berdua yang awalnya datang dan meregistrasikan diri mereka di Jeju Hospice.

Jimin dan Irene sama-sama terduduk di kursi tunggu dekat meja pendaftaran, sementara Jungkook dan orang tua Irene tengah duduk di meja pendaftaran.

Joyi dan Yeri duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri Irene, menggenggam kedua tangan eonnie kesayangan mereka itu.

Air mata sudah sejak tadi membasahi wajah ketiga wanita cantik itu.

"Eonnie, gwenchana... Aku dan Joyi eonnie akan sering berkunjung kesini..." sahut Yeri sambil berusaha menghentikan isak tangisnya agar bisa menyemangati eonnienya itu.

Irene menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Araseo.. Eonnie akan selalu menyambut kedatangan kalian.."

"Eonnie... Kenapa harus eonnie? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengidap tumor otak ini?" sahut Joyi sambil terus terisak dalam tangisnya.

Jimin terkejut mendengar ucapan Joyi yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tumor otak? Sepertiku?" gumam Jimin.

Jimin menoleh ke arah ketiga wanita itu.

"Eonnie lebih senang eonnie yang sakit daripada eonnie harus melihatmu sakit, Joyi ya..." sahut Irene sambil mengusap pelan rambut Joyi, air mata masih membasahi wajah cantiknya itu.

"Ah... Wanita berambut hitam itu kah yang terkena tumor otak sepertiku? Sampai harus tinggal disini juga?" Jimin terdiam sambil terus menatap Irene.

"Sayang sekali.. Wanita secantik itu harus mengakhiri usianya secepat ini..." gumam Jimin lagi.

Ketiga wanita itu terus menangis di tempat duduk, sementara Jungkook yang sudah selesai mendaftarkan hyeongnya itu segera menghampiri Jimin yang tengah menatap ketiga wanita itu.

"Pendaftaranmu sudah selesai, hyeong.. Kita tinggal menunggu perawat datang menjemputmu dan membawa kita ke kamarmu.." sahut Jungkook.

Seperti ketiga wanita itu, wajah Jungkook juga sudah dibasahi air mata sejak kakinya menginjak lantai gedung Jeju Hospice tadi.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang kini duduk di sebelah kanannya. "Uljima, imma... Bukankah kau sudah berjanji? Kau tidak akan menangis selama menemaniku disini."

Jungkook segera menghapus air matanya. "Araseo, hyeong.."

"Kalau kau terus menangis, kau tidak akan kuijinkan menjengukku selama aku berada disini, araseo?" sahut Jimin, berusaha tetap terlihat tegar di hadapan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Sementara tangis Irene, Joyi, dan Yeri semakin terdengar dengan keras.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah tiga wanita itu.

"Mereka kenapa, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook pelan.

"Sepertinya yang duduk di tengah itu menderita tumor otak juga sepertiku." bisik Jimin.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana kau tahu?" bisik Jungkook.

"Tadi aku mendengar salah satu dari mereka berkata tentang hal itu..." bisik Jimin.

Dan ketika Jungkook dan Jimin tengah menatap ke arah ketiga wanita itu, Yeri tidak sengaja menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

Tatapan mata mereka beradu.

"Ehem.." Jimin refleks berdeham sambil menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain, begitu juga dengan Jungkook.

Yeri memiringkan kepalanya, lalu berbisik kepada kedua eonnienya, "Kurasa tangisan kita terlalu keras, orang-orang jadi menatap ke arah kita..."

Yeri berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menangis lagi, araseo?" sahut Irene sambil menghentikan tangisnya juga.

Begitu juga dengan Joyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, Seulgi datang ke Jeju Hospice diantarkan oleh paman dan bibinya.

"Mian, Seulgi ya.. Kamu terpaksa membuatmu harus menghabiskan sisa hidupmu disini. Kau kan tahu, kami berdua sama-sama bekerja.. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengurusimu..." sahut bibi Seulgi.

"Ne..." sahut Seulgi singkat.

Seulgi duduk sendirian di kursi tunggu itu sambil menatap punggung paman dan bibinya yang sedang meregistrasikan dirinya.

Berkali-kali Seulgi menghela nafas. Putus asa dan kesedihan sudah sejak minggu lalu membuat dadanya sesak, sejak ia divonis tidak akan bisa lagi disembuhkan dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu ajal menjemputnya.

Setelah selesai meregistrasikan Seulgi, paman dan bibinya langsung berpamitan dan meninggalkan Seulgi sendirian disana.

Tak lama kemudian, perawat yang paling cantik di Jeju Hospice yang bernama Wendy pun menjemput Seulgi.

"Kang Seulgi hwanja?" tanya Wendy saat menghampiri Seulgi.

"Ne.." jawab Seulgi.

Wendy membaca data pasien di tangannya, dan kedua bola matanya terbelalak.

"Kang Seulgi hwanja, kau kelahiran 1994?" tanya Wendy.

Seulgi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kita... Seumuran..." sahut Wendy perlahan.

Seulgi menatap Wendy. "Jinjja?"

Wendy menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau... Mengapa bisa terkena leukimia stadium akhir di usia semuda ini?"

Tatapan Wendy begitu sedih menatap Seulgi.

"Molla... Aku juga tidak pernah meminta diberikan umur sependek ini.." sahut Seulgi.

Dan jujur saja, sedikit banyak Seulgi tersentuh melihat tatapan Wendy yang begitu sedih menatapnya. Karena sisa keluarganya yang masih hidup saja tidak ada satupun yang mencemaskan kondisi Seulgi.

Setelah orang tua dan nenek Seulgi meninggal, tidak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang berniat mengurusinya.

Bahkan, ketika ia memberitahu paman dan bibinya akan penyakitnya, mereka langsung saja membawa Seulgi ke Jeju Hospice dan meninggalkannya begitu saja disana.

Tiba-tiba saja Wendy kembali teringat akan posisinya sebagai perawat disana.

" _Ah! Aku tak boleh terlihat lemah di depan pasien!_ " gumam batinnya.

Wendy kemudian tersenyum, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Seulgi. "Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi sahabatmu selama kau berada disini, otte?"

Seulgi kembali terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Wendy.

"Atau.. Kau tidak suka dengan sifatku yang terlalu akrab ini?" tanya Wendy sambil melepaskan tepukannya.

"Ah! Aniya! Joha." sahut Seulgi refleks.

"Ne?" Wendy menatap Seulgi.

"Kau bisa menjadi sahabatku selama aku ada disini. Siapa namamu?" tanya Seulgi.

"Son Wendy. Panggil saja Wendy~" sahut Wendy sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Namjoon dan Jin yang sedang lewat di dekat mereka saling berbisik.

"Wendy ganhosa mulai beraksi.." bisik Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Majjayo.. Yeokshi... Perawat terbaik di Jeju Hospice!" bisik Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya, seorang pemuda tampan berjalan seorang diri, memasuki gedung Jeju Hospice.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri di tengah lobi, mencari tahu dimanakah letak bagian registrasi.

Min Yoongi, dokter yang terkenal paling tegas di Jeju Hospice itu, melihat pemuda tersebut, lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Yoongi.

Pemuda itu menatap Yoongi. "Kau dokter disini?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo. Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu."

Yoongi menatap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terlihat kurus, pipinya agak tirus, dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Dimana bagian registrasi?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Uh? Kau mau meregistrasikan siapa?" Yoongi menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, namun tak ada siapapun sore itu di lobi selain dirinya dan pemuda itu.

"Diriku." sahut pemuda itu dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Ne?" Yoongi terbelalak. "Kau... Mau meregistrasikan dirimu disini? Sebagai pasien?"

Pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo."

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau... Sendirian kesini?"

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Keluargamu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Eomma dan appa bisa mati mendadak jika tahu umur anaknya ini tidak akan lama lagi." sahut pemuda itu dengan santainya.

"Kau.. Yakin akan mendaftar kesini tanpa diketahui keluargamu?" Yoongi terbelalak mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada kewajban untuk mendapat ijin keluarga, kan?" jawab pemuda itu dengan santainya.

"Selama kau mendaftar dan membayar biaya pendaftaran sebagaimana mestinya, seharusnya memang tidak masalah. Tapi.. Apa kau yakin? Kau akan sendirian disini!" sahut Yoongi.

"Bukankah ada kalian? Para dokter, perawat, dan pasien lainnya. Siapa bilang aku akan sendirian disini?" sahut pemuda itu.

"Yaaaaa! Terserah kau saja lah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Bagian registrasi ada di sudut kanan sana." sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tekanan darah Yoongi terasa naik seketika ketika menghadapi pemuda yang terlihat sangat santai itu.

"Araseo. Gumawo, ssaem." sahut pemuda itu, lalu ia berjalan menuju meja registrasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Taehyung hwanja?" tanya Wendy ketika ia menghampiri pemuda yang tengah duduk sendirian di kursi itu.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo ikut aku, akan ku antarkan ke kamarmu, Taehyung hwanja." sahut Wendy sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung berjalan mengikuti Wendy menuju kamar yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi kamarnya sambil menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

Setelah Taehyung dan Wendy tidak terlihat lagi di ruangan itu, Yoongi segera mendatangi bagian registrasi untuk mencari tahu tentang Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung, kelahiran 1995." gumam Yoongi sambil membaca data Taehyung. "Kanker rektum stadium akhir?"

Yoongi menatap ke lorong yang dilewati Taehyung dengan Wendy tadi.

"Ia menderita kanker rektum stadium akhir dan tidak memberitahu keluarganya?" gumam Yoongi.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok sambil menepuk bahu Yoongi.

"Kkamjakiya, imma!" Yoongi refleks memukul kepala Hoseok dengan kertas berisi data Taehyung yang tengah dipegangnya itu.

"Sakit, hyeoooooong..." gerutu Hoseok sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh kau mengagetkanku?" gerutu Yoongi.

Yoongi segera mengembalikan data itu ke bagian registrasi, lalu berjalan bersama Hoseok menuju ruang istirahat dokter.

Yoongi menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Taehyung di lobi tadi.

"Jinjja? Ia kesini sendirian dan tidak memberitahu keluarganya?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Gila, ya kan?"

"Majjayo. Bagaimana mungkin di usianya yang tidak lama lagi itu ia menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari orang tuanya?" sahut Hoseok.

"Dunia semakin aneh, Hoseok ah..." sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang istirahat.

"Kau juga semakin aneh, hyeong..." gumam Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini teman sekamarmu, Taehyung hwanja." sahut Wendy ketika ia dan Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar yang sudah terisi seorang pasien di dalam sana.

Jimin dan Jungkook, yang sudah sejak tadi pagi ada di dalam kamar itu, menatap ke arah Taehyung dan Wendy.

"Ia akan sekamar denganku?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Wendy.

"Majjayo, Jimin hwanja." sahut Wendy sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku ada teman. Aku takut kalau harus sendirian tidur di kamar ini!" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dan Jungkook sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Semoga kita bisa bersahabat dengan baik!" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung pun tersenyum. "Ne..."

"Silakan kalian berkenalan lebih lanjut, kalau ada apa-apa silakan tekan tombol bantuan di meja kalian, kami akan segera mendatangi kamar ini." sahut Wendy.

"Araseo, Wendy ganhosa." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau kau ada teman sekamarnya, hyeong. Aku jadi tenang meninggalkanmu disini." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin.

"Fokuslah pada studimu, imma. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini." sahut Jimin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

"Kenalkan, namaku Park Jimin. Tumor otak stadium akhir. Usiaku diperkirakan tinggal enam bulan lagi. Kalau kau?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung, sementara Jungkook tengah sibuk merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Kanker rektum stadium akhir. Perkiraan usiaku hanya tinggal delapan bulan lagi." sahut Taehyung.

"Perkenalan kalian... Terdengar sangat mengerikan..." sahut Jungkook. "Biasanya, perkenalan akan dimulai dengan nama, usia, hobi, dan sebagainya. Sementara kalian saling memperkenalkan diri dengan jenis penyakit dan sisa usia kalian."

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Hahaha~ Benar katamu. Ini adalah perkenalan paling aneh yang pernah kudengar!"

Jimin juga ikut tertawa kecil. "Majjayo.. Hehehe~"

"Kudengar dari Wendy ganhosa, kita seumuran. Kau kelahiran 1995 juga?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau juga?"

"Ne.." sahut Taehyung sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa berbincang-bincang selayaknya sahabat?" tanya Jimin.

"Oke, call!" sahut Taehyung.

"Dahengiya, hyeong.. Chukkae, kau mendapat sahabat baru~" sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung mulai merapikan pakaiannya di lemari yang ada disamping kasurnya, lalu menata beberapa barang miliknya di laci meja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendirian? Mana keluarga yang mengantarmu?" tanya Jimin sambil melihat ke arah Taehyung.

"Eobseo." sahut Taehyung sambil terus merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Mwoya? Kau sendirian kesini?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Mmm.."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jungkook. "Apa mereka tak mau mengantarmu?"

"Mereka tidak tahu." sahut Taehyung dengan nada datar dan terdengar santai.

"Mwoya?" Jimin dan Jungkook terbelalak.

Taehyung menatap ke arah mereka berdua. "Keluargaku tidak ada yang tahu penyakitku. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang datang menjengukku kesini."

Taehyung meletakkan handuk di pundaknya. "Aku akan mandi dulu."

Setelah Taehyung masuk ke kamar mandi, Jimin berbisik kepada Jungkook. "Apa ia gila? Ia bahkan tidak memberitahukan keluarganya?"

"Ia... Pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian di sisa akhir hidupnya..." gumam Jungkook sambil menatap lirih ke pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	3. CH3: DEATH CAN COME ANYTIME

**Title: LAST LOVE IN JEJU HOSPICE - VRene SeulMin FF**

 **Cast: All Bangtan & Red Velvet Members**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 : DEATH CAN COME ANYTIME**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - JULI 2017**

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak keempat remaja itu terdaftar di Jeju Hospice sebagai pasien yang bersiap menunggu ajal menjemput nyawa mereka.

Taehyung dan Jimin sudah seperti sahabat yang kenal sejak lama rasanya. Mungkin, karena mereka kini sama-sama tinggal menghitung hari, menunggu kapan nafas mereka terakhir kali akan berhembus. Jadi, di sisa-sisa akhir hayat mereka, mereka bisa saling memberikan kekuatan.

Begitu juga dengan Irene yang ditempatkan satu kamar dengan Seulgi.

Walaupun dua hari pertama mereka sama-sama diam karena sama-sama merasa canggung memulai percakapan, namun setelah seminggu bersama, mereka mulai bisa saling berkomunikasi dengan cukup baik.

Sabtu pagi itu, matahari bersinar sangat terik.

"Cih.. Mengapa kita harus masuk ke hospice ini ketika musim panas?" sahut Jimin pagi itu ketika ia sedang berjalan-jalan di taman hospice bersama Taehyung.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku sering melihat di drama-drama, mereka berada di rumah sakit pada musim salju, jadi mereka bisa sambil bermain salju di taman rumah sakit sambil menghabiskan waktu mereka. Bukankah itu akan menyenangkan?" sahut Jimin.

"Benar juga ucapanmu.. Di udara sepanas ini, aku merasa semakin mudah kelelahan dan menjadi sangat tidak produktif.." sahut Taehyung.

"Itu maksudku! Udara panas begini membuat kepalaku semakin sakit rasanya kalau nyeriku sedang kambuh.." sahut Jimin.

Ketika Taehyung sedang berjalan-jalan sambil mengobrol dengan Jimin, tatapan Taehyung tiba-tiba mengarah ke sebuah sosok di lantai tiga.

Dari taman itu, Taehyung bisa melihat jelas ke arah jendela kaca besar di lantai tiga. Dan sosok itu tengah berdiri tepat di depan jendela kaca itu, tengah menatap ke arah taman dengan tatapan kosong.

Rambut panjang hitam milik wanita itu terlihat berkilauan terkena sinar matahari.

Dan wajah cantik wanita itu terlihat sangat jelas di mata Taehyung.

"Whoaaaa... Apakah itu dewi kematian? Mengapa wanita secantik itu ada disini?" gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung bisa melihat dengan jelas, pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu adalah pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian yang dipakainya.

"Ia.. Pasien juga disini?" gumam Taehyung lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja.

 **TUK!**

Sebuah jari telunjuk mengetuk pelan kening Taehyung.

"Ouch!" Taehyung terkejut.

"Kau sedang melihat apa sampai tidak mendengarkan pertanyaanku?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap ke arah wanita di lantai tiga itu.

"Uh? Kau bertanya padaku?" Taehyung menatap Jimin.

"Tiga kali aku bertanya, dan kau bukannya menjawab justru kau asik terpaku ke atas sana." sahut Jimin.

"Ahhhh.. Mian, hehehe.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau.. Terpukau dengan wanita berambut hitam panjang itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Aniya." Taehyung berbohong. Ia merasa malu karena ketahuan oleh Jimin ketika ia tengah asik menatap wanita cantik itu.

"Ia sepertiku kalau aku tidak salah dengar." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin.

"Tumor otak stadium akhir juga." sahut Jimin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku dan wanita itu datang kesini di waktu yang bersamaan. Dan ketika aku tengah menunggu Jungkook mengurus registrasiku, aku mendengar kedua saudaranya mengatakan mengapa ia harus terkena tumor otak. Kurang lebihnya seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu secara pastinya." sahut Jimin.

"Ahhhhh..." sahut Taehyung sambil membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Ia sangat cantik, ya kan?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Majja..." sahut Taehyung refleks.

"Benar kan dugaanku? Kau terpukau menatapnya! Hahaha..." sahut Jimin sambil mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung.

"Yaishhhhh! Kau menyebalkan, Park Jimin!" sahut Taehyung sambil menendang pelan betis Jimin.

Mereka pun berlarian kecil di tengah taman itu, saling berusaha memukul dan menghindar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Irene menatap ke bawah dan melihat Jimin serta Taehyung yang tengah berlarian di tengah taman itu.

"Aigoo... Enaknya jadi namja.. Mereka bahkan bisa tertawa sebahagia itu padahal mereka tahu usia mereka tidak akan bertahan lama.." sahut Irene, entah kepada siapa ia berbicara.

"Kau juga bisa berlarian seperti mereka jika kau mau.." sahut sebuah suara di belakang Irene.

Irene terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Mengapa kau tidak turun kesana untuk jalan-jalan?" tanya Namjoon, yang ternyata sejak beberapa waktu sudah berdiri di belakang Irene tanpa Irene sadari.

"Ah... Ssaem.. Annyeong.." Irene membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, menyapa Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menatap Irene. "Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu canggung. Semua dokter dan perawat disini adalah keluargamu."

Irene tersenyum kecil. "Araseo, ssaem.."

"Lihat! Kau terlihat sangat cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu!" sahut Namjoon. "Jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti tadi lagi, araseo?"

"Ooooooo~ Namjoon-ssaem sudah menggoda pasien cantik sepagi ini?" goda Hoseok yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dan Irene.

"Aigoo, otakmu perlu diperbaiki, Hoseok ah!"" sahut Namjoon sambil memukul pelan kepala Hoseok.

Hoseok memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesakitan.

Irene refleks tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua dokter muda itu. "Hahahaha~"

"Ohhhhh~ Kau tertawa, Irene hwanja!" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Irene langsung terdiam seketika. Ia bahkan terkejut mengapa ia bisa tertawa selepas itu barusan.

Hoseok menepuk pelan bahu Irene. "Kau harus lebih banyak tertawa. Dengan begitu, kau akan lebih merasa rileks menjalani hari-harimu disini.."

" _Majjayo... Tapi, apa aku bisa banyak tertawa sementara aku tahu nyawaku tidak akan lama lagi?_ " gumam batin Irene.

"Cepat ke ruang meeting. Kalian ingin ditegur Jin hyeong?" sahut Yoongi yang tengah berjalan menuju ruang meeting para dokter di lantai tiga dan melewati tempat dimana Irene, Hoseok, dan Namjoon tengah berkumpul.

"Ah, majjayo! Meeting sabtu pagi!" sahut Namjoon sambil memukul pelan keningnya.

"Kajja!" sahut Hoseok sambil menarik Namjoon dan berjalan mengikuti Yoongi. "Sampai nanti, Irene hwanja.."

Setelah ketiga dokter itu menghilang dari pandangan Irene, Irene menggumam. "Karena inikah makanya mereka yang sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan dari penyakitnya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka di hospice? Para dokter dan perawat disini ternyata memang bisa membuat para pasien merasa nyaman..."

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Irene.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Arggggghhhhhhhh!" Seulgi tiba-tiba berjongkok sambil mengerang ketika Irene berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Seulgi ya! Seulgi ya! Kau kenapa?" Irene segera menghampiri Seulgi.

"Dadaku, eonnie.. Dadaku terasa sangat nyeri..." pekik Seulgi sambil terus berjongkok dan memegangi dadanya.

Irene segera berlari ke meja perawat yang berada tak jauh di depan kamar mereka.

"Seulgi! Seulgi! Nyeri di dadanya kambuh lagi, ganhosa!" sahut Irene.

Wendy dan satu perawat lainnya bernama Chae Soobin segera berlari menuju kamar Seulgi dan Irene. Kamar 331.

"Seulgi hwanja, bertahanlah!" sahut Wendy.

Soobin segera menyiapkan obat anti nyeri itu dan menyuntikkannya ke tubuh Seulgi.

Tak lama kemudian rasa nyeri itu memudar.

Seulgi mulai bisa bernafas dengan normal lagi.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Seulgi hwanja?" tanya Wendy.

Seulgi menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah jauh membaik. Gumawo, Wendy ganhosa."

Seulgi menoleh ke arah Soobin. "Gumawo juga, Soobin ganhosa.."

Soobin dan Wendy tersenyum.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugas kami." sahut Wendy.

Wendy dan Soobin pun membantu Seulgi berdiri, lalu membopong pelan tubuh Seulgi menuju kasurnya.

"Berbaringlah sejenak sampai rasa nyerinya benar-benar hilang.." sahut Wendy.

"Araseo.." sahut Seulgi.

Kini tatapan Wendy terarah kepada Irene. "Kondisimu bagaimana, Irene hwanja?"

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja." sahut Irene sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dahengiya. Jangan lupa minum obat pereda nyerimu secara teratur setiap habis makan ya.." sahut Soobin, diiringi anggukan kepala Irene.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kasihan Seulgi. Usianya sama seperti kita, tapi ia harus mengalami penyakit separah itu.." sahut Soobin ketika ia tengah makan siang dengan Wendy di kantin.

"Majjayo.." sahut Wendy dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Waeyo? Wajah kalian terlihat murung." sahut Hoseok ketika ia dan Namjoon menarik kursi di meja yang tengah diduduki Wendy dan Soobin.

"Seulgi hwanja.. Yang seumuran dengan kita itu, ssaem.. Tadi nyeri di dadanya kambuh lagi dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan..." sahut Wendy.

"Huftttt~ Itu berarti, kita harus belajar mensyukuri semua yang kita miliki. Kita masih diberikan kesehatan sebaik ini. Inilah sesuatu yang harus sangat kita syukuri, ya kan?" sahut Namjoon.

"Terkadang manusia lupa bahwa kesehatan lah yang terpenting. Mereka yang workaholic selalu saja bekerja mati-matian demi mengumpulkan harta, lalu tanpa mereka sadari justru kesehatan mereka tengah terancam karena terlalu banyak bekerja.." sahut Soobin.

"Dan pada akhirnya, uang yang mereka kumpulkan mati-matian itu harus habis untuk membiayai biaya rumah sakit mereka.." sahut Hoseok.

"Oooooo~ Sejak kapan 1994 line bisa sebijaksana ini? Pembicaraan kalian jadi semakin berbobot.." sahut Jin yang sudah sejak tadi duduk di meja dibelakang meja perkumpulan 1994 itu.

"Mereka semakin terlihat seperti manusia, hyeong." sahut Yoongi yang duduk satu meja dengan Jin.

"Kau pikir selama ini kami apa, hyeong?" sahut Namjoon.

"Neo? Ingan Sseulegi." sahut Yoongi dengan santainya.

"Yaishhh, hyeong! Kau cari ribut rupanya? Aigoo..." sahut Namjoon sambil menimpuk tissue ke wajah Yoongi.

Membuat tawa meledak diantara mereka semua.

Memang, saking dekatnya para dokter dan perawat di Jeju Hospice, mereka bahkan bisa menjadikan kata-kata kasar sebagai bahan bercandaan.

Tentu saja mereka harus banyak bercanda! Karena jika tidak, mereka rawan terserang resiko stres dan depresi!

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka bekerja di hospice bukan hospital!

Di hospital, ada banyak pasien yang bisa sembuh dan kembali ke rumah mereka, sementara di hospice? Semua pasien yang berada disana pasti akan dipertemukan dengan maut, hanya tergantung cepat atau lambatnya.

Seperti siang itu.

Ketika mereka tengah asik tertawa, seorang perawat lainnya yang bernama Kwon Minah berlari menghampiri keramaian itu.

"Ssaem! Lee Honggi hwanja... Baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya..." sahut Minah dengan bola mata yang dibasahi air mata.

"Mwoya?" Mereka spontan bangun dari kursi masing-masing.

Bahkan sebelum sempat mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka, sebelum sempat mereka menghentikan tawa mereka dengan sendirinya, kematian kembali terjadi di Jeju Hospice.

"Mari kita siapkan acara pemakaman beliau." sahut Jin sambil berjalan memimpin di paling depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook baru saja tiba di Jeju Hospice dan ia melihat ada keramaian di dalam hospice itu.

"Uh? Ada apa? Mengapa para perawat dan dokter berlarian seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana?" gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook segera berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada keramaian apa itu?" tanya Jungkook kepada Wendy ketika ia berpapasan dengan Wendy di lorong lantai satu.

"Ada pasien yang terlepas selamanya dari rasa sakit yang dideritanya." sahut Wendy.

Tangan Wendy tengah menggenggam satu setel pakaian yang bagus.

Jungkook bisa melilhat, kedua bola mata Wendy merah karena habis menangis.

"Maksudmu... Meninggal?" tanya Jungkook.

Wendy menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ahhhh... Jinjja?" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Aku harus menyerahkan pakaian ini untuk dikenakan oleh jasad pasien itu dan membantu persiapan acara pemakaman." sahut Wendy.

"Ah! Ne.." sahut Jungkook.

Wendy pun segera berlari kecil menuju ke aula hospice, tempat dimana acara pemakaman akan diadakan sebelum mayatnya dikuburkan.

Tiba-tiba saja lutut Jungkook terasa lemas.

Jungkook tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tiba-tiba berjongkok di tempatnya berdiri itu. Kedua lututnya terasa lemas.

Jungkook nyaris lupa akan satu hal.

Bahwa cepat atau lambat, kematian juga akan menjemput Park Jimin, hyeong satu-satunya itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	4. CH4: DEATH IS OUR FUTURE

**Title: LAST LOVE IN JEJU HOSPICE - VRene SeulMin FF**

 **Cast: All Bangtan & Red Velvet Members**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 : DEATH IS OUR FUTURE**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - JULI 2017**

Tiba-tiba saja lutut Jungkook terasa lemas.

Jungkook tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia tiba-tiba berjongkok di tempatnya berdiri itu. Kedua lututnya terasa lemas.

Jungkook nyaris lupa akan satu hal.

Bahwa cepat atau lambat, kematian juga akan menjemput Park Jimin, hyeong satu-satunya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sahut sebuah suara.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Dua orang wanita tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Satu berambut merah terang, satu berambut blonde pucat.

" _Aku seperti pernah melihat mereka.._ " gumam batin Jungkook.

"Apa kau merasa sakit? Perlukah kami memanggilkan perawat?" tanya Joyi, si gadis berambut merah terang itu.

"Ah, aniya! Aku baik-baik saja.." sahut Jungkook sambil berdiri.

"Uh! Aku seperti pernah melihatmu!" sahut Yeri, si gadis berambut blonde pucat.

"Saudara perempuanmu... Sepertinya masuk ke Jeju Hospice di hari yang sama dengan hyeongku.." sahut Jungkook ketika ia akhirnya mengingat kapan pernah melihat kedua wanita itu.

"Ah, majjayo! Kalian yang melihat ke arah kami ketika kami menangis, kan? Ah, aku jadi malu, hehehe~" sahut Yeri.

"Aigoo..." gumam Joyi.

"Majjayo.. Hehehe.." sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa canggung.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menjenguk hyeongmu?" tanya Joyi.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau tadi berjongkok?" tanya Yeri.

"Gwenchana.. Aku baik-baik saja, jinjja.." sahut Jungkook.

"Araseo... Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi menjenguk eonnie." sahut Joyi.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeongggg~ Aku datang! Hehehe.." sahut Jungkook ketika berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar 412, berusaha terlihat ceria di hadapan hyeongnya itu.

"Ohhh, neo wasseo, Jungkook ah!" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum menyambut kedatangan dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Annyeong, Taehyung hyeong!" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang tengah asik memainkan sebuah kamera polaroid di tangannya.

"Ohh! Annyeong, Jungkook ah.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Kamera apa itu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Polaroid kesukaanku. Aku berencana akan mengabadikan semua moment selama aku berada di hospice ini. Jadi, setidaknya, keluargaku akan memiliki kenangan tentangku ketika nanti aku meninggalkan mereka selamanya." sahut Taehyung dengan santainya.

Jungkook terdiam.

"Ia bermaksud membuat sebuah photo album sebagai hadiah terakhirnya untuk keluarganya." sahut Jimin, menjelaskan kepada Jungkook.

"Setidaknya, ketika mereka menerima kabar kematianku, mereka masih bisa melihatku lewat foto-foto ini." sahut Taehyung sambil mengangkat kamera polaroid itu ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau mengapa tidak ingin memberitahu keluargamu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Geunyang..." sahut Taehyung. "Mereka bahkan bisa mati duluan sebelum aku mati jika aku memberitahu mereka."

"Kau yakin? Tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersama keluargamu?" tanya Jimin.

"Bukankah sudah kuceritakan padamu? Aku ini sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersama mereka. Kini sudah saatnya aku menjalani kehidupanku sendiri sampai ajal menjemputku." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin dan Jungkook terdiam.

"Toh.. Aku memiliki keluarga baru juga disini." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Kalian berdua."

"Majjayo. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai adikmu juga, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelincinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berjalan-jalan di sekitar lorong lantai empat sambil mengabadikan semua moment yang ingin diabadikannya lewat kamera polaroidnya itu.

Sementara Jimin sedang asik bermain game dengan Jungkook di kamarnya.

"Ssaem! Yoongi ssaem!" Taehyung memanggil Yoongi yang sedang melintas tak jauh di depannya.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

 **KLIK!**

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah kebingungan.

Kertas foto itu pun keluar dari kamera.

"Fotomu.. Untuk kenang-kenanganku! Gumawo, ssaem! Hehehe.." sahut Taehyung dengan polosnya.

"Yaishhhhh! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu mengambil fotoku seenaknya?" Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung untuk merebut foto di tangan Taehyung itu.

Taehyung segera berlari kecil menuju lift.

Pintu lift tertutup tepat ketika Yoongi hampir sampai di lift itu.

"Yaishhhh.. Pasien satu itu benar-benar membuatku kesal setiap bertemu dengannya.. Aigoo..." gerutu Yoongi sambil memijat keningnya.

"Jangan terlalu sering naik darah, hyeong. Nanti kau cepat tua, hehehe~" sahut Hoseok, yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Yoongi.

"Cih..." gerutu Yoongi sambil memukul pelan punggung Hoseok.

Hoseok tertawa. "Baru kali ini ada pasien yang membuatmu menggerutu tanpa henti. Hahahaha~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung turun di lantai tiga.

"Yoongi ssaem tidak akan mengejarku sampai kesini kan?" gumamnya sambil menoleh ke sekelilingnya.

Taehyung kembali mengabadikan setiap hal yang ingin diabadikannya.

Dan tatapannya terhenti ketika lewat di depan kamar itu.

Kamar 331.

Kebetulan, saat itu pintunya sedang separuh terbuka.

Dan Taehyung kembali terpaku ketika melihat sosok itu.

Sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tadi pagi mencuri perhatiannya.

Berbeda dengan sosok murung yang dilihatnya pagi tadi. Kali ini Irene tengah tertawa bersama Joyi dan Yeri di dalam sana.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung ikut tersenyum.

"Yeppuda..." gumamnya pelan.

Taehyung langsung mengangkat kamera polaroidnya, dan diam-diam mengabadikan moment itu dari depan kamar 331.

Dan tepat ketika suara "KLIK" itu terdengar, Irene menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Taehyung menatap Irene dari lensa kameranya, sementara Irene menatap Taehyung ketika kamera tengah menutupi setengah wajah Taehyung.

"Mwoya?" Taehyung terkejut.

Ia segera menurunkan kameranya, lalu membungkuk sejenak, dan segera berlari kecil menjauh dari kamar itu.

"Mengapa ia melihat ke arahku? Aigoo.." gumam Taehyung. "Bagaimana kalau ia marah karena aku diam-diam memfotonya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Whoaaaaa, kau sangat cantik, Wendy ganhosa!" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan hasil foto Wendy yang diambilnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Gumawo, Taehyung hwanja. Kau memang ahli dalam mengambil angle! Aku terlihat seperti malaikat disini!" sahut Wendy sambil tersenyum manis.

"Cheonsa.. Neo cheonsa majja.. Hahaha.." sahut Jin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar seorang pasien dan berjalan melewati tempat Taehyung dan Wendy berada.

"Aigoo, Jin ssaem! Kau membuatku malu, hehehe..." Kedua pipi Wendy memerah.

"Ssaem, berposelah untukku!" sahut Taehyung.

"Ne?" Jin menatap Taehyung.

"Aku berencana membuat photo album yang berisi kumpulan foto yang ku ambil selama aku berada disini. Aku akan memasukkan fotomu ke dalam photo albumku!" sahut Taehyung.

"Jangan lupa cantumkan tulisan caption di bawah fotoku. Dokter tertampan di Jeju Hospice! Hahaha.." sahut Jin dengan gaya narsisnya.

"Araseo, ssaem. Ayo, berpose." sahut Taehyung.

Jin pun berpose dengan coolnya.

"Kau sangat tampan, ssaem. Aku iri padamu." sahut Taehyung sambil mengipas-ngipas pelan kertas foto itu, menunggu gambarnya keluar.

"Kau juga tampan, Taehyung hwanja." sahut Wendy.

"Kau selalu ahli memenangkan hati semua pasien disini, Wendy ganhosa." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Lihat, kau terlihat sangat tampan kan, ssaem?" sahut Taehyung sambil menunjukkan foto yang telah tercetak di kertas foto itu.

"Yeokshi... Jin ssaem!" sahut Wendy, menggoda Jin.

Dan di tengah tawa kecil mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung berjongkok.

"Taehyung hwanja, kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jin.

"Hoekkkk..." Taehyung mulai merasa mual dan merasa ingin muntah. Tubuhnya mulai terasa lemas tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa? Taehyung hwanja!" Wendy dan Jin mulai terlihat agak panik.

"Hoeeekkkkk... Hoekkkkkkkkkk..."

Muntahan itu keluar dari mulut Taehyung dan mengotori lantai di sekitarnya.

Bukan muntahan biasa. Ada warna merah kental bercampur dengan muntahan itu.

"Taehyung hwanja!" Jin langsung berjongkok dan memegang tubuh Taehyung. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Taehyung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu ia terkulai lemas.

Kesadarannya hilang. Untung Jin sigap memegang tubuh Taehyung sebelum tubuh Taehyung tergeletak di lantai.

"Wendy ganhosa, ayo ke kamar Taehyung hwanja!" sahut Jin sambil membopong tubuh Taehyung.

Wendy dan Jin segera berlari menuju kamar Taehyung untuk membaringkan Taehyung di atas kasurnya dan menyuntikkan obat pereda rasa nyeri di tubuhnya.

"Taehyung kenapa, ssaem?" tanya Jimin.

"Ia muntah darah, lalu pingsan barusan." sahut Jin.

"Aigoo..." Jimin dan Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ia akan tertidur sementara waktu, aku sudah menyuntikkan obat pereda nyeri yang mengandung obat tidur barusan. Kau juga jangan terlalu lelah ya, Jimin hwanja." sahut Wendy.

"Ne, Wendy ganhosa." sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau hyeongmu kenapa-kenapa, segera panggil dokter atau perawat ya, Jungkook-sshi." sahut Jin.

"Araseo, ssaem.." sahut Jungkook.

Setelah Jin dan Wendy keluar dari kamar 412, Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk buang air.

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya itu.

"Aku... Juga akan sering tergeletak tak sadarkan diri seperti itu kah kedepannya?" gumam Jimin.

Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata kecilnya. Ia kembali tersadar akan satu hal.

Bahwa ini adalah hospice, bukan hospital!

Kematian pasti akan segera menjemputnya, entah beberapa bulan yang akan datang, atau bahkan mungkin beberapa hari lagi.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	5. CH5: FIRST CONVERSATION

**Title: LAST LOVE IN JEJU HOSPICE - VRene SeulMin FF**

 **Cast: All Bangtan & Red Velvet Members**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 : FIRST CONVERSATION**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - JULI 2017**

Aku terbangun.

Tubuhku terasa agak ringan. Mungkin efek obat anti nyeri itu.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk. Dari jendela kamar, dapat ku lihat dengan jelas, di luar sana masih sangat gelap. Matahari belum menampakkan wujudnya.

Aku menatap jam di dinding.

Pukul 02.13 AM.

Jam dua dini hari?

Kini pandanganku tertuju kepada sosok Jimin yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya yang berseberangan dengan kasurku.

Aigoo... Ia bahkan terlihat sangat normal ketika tertidur seperti itu.

Apakah aku.. Juga terlihat normal ketika tertidur tadi?

Aku berjalan turun dari kasurku dan melangkah mendekat ke arah jendela.

Aku menatap kegelapan di luar sana.

Gelap. Pekat. Persis seperti masa depanku yang gelap dan sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat keluargaku.

Eomma... Appa... Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang?

Mereka bahkan tidak tahu anak mereka satu-satunya ini akan segera menghilang dari dunia.

Haruskah.. Aku memberitahu mereka?

Andwe! Andwe, jinjja...

Aku... Belum siap.. Atau mungkin bahkan tidak akan pernah siap... Melihat mereka menangis tersedu-sedu melihat kondisiku yang seperti ini.

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menikmati kegelapan malam di luar sana.

Sebenarnya, sejak kapan aku menyukai kegelapan di malam hari?

Biasanya, aku bahkan menyalakan lampu kamarku karena tidak bisa tertidur jika kamarku gelap!

Mungkin.. Sejak aku sadar.. Bahwa hidupku di dunia ini tidak akan lama lagi.

Sejak saat itulah, aku tiba-tiba menyukai kegelapan. Menyukai kesendirian.

Karena aku tahu... Bahwa di liang kuburku nanti.. Di dalam sana... Hanya ada kegelapan dan kesendirian.

Seolah... Aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk beradaptasi dengan dunia di liang kubur nanti.

Hufttttt...

Sesekali.. Ah, tidak! Seringkali tepatnya..

Aku bertanya kepada takdir. Mengapa takdir sangat kejam terhadapku?

Masih ada sangat banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan ke depannya!

Namun... Kini semua sirna.

Tak ada lagi masa depan seperti yang selalu kubayangkan sejak kecil.

Tak ada lagi impian yang harus ku raih. Tak ada lagi harapan untuk menggapai cita-cita yang selama ini menjadi semangat hidupku...

Air mata mulai menetes, membasahi wajahku.

Kali ini, aku membiarkan air mata itu membasahi wajahku.

Sesekali, aku diijinkan untuk menangis, ya kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IRENE POV - JULI 2017**

Aku terbangun jam 4 dini hari.

Seulgi masih terlelap di atas kasurnya, jadi aku memilih untuk duduk tenang di atas kasurku sambil memainkan ponselku.

Aku membuka akun instagramku.

Semua foto-fotoku yang tengah tersenyum, bersama Joyi dan Yeri, dan eomma appa. Terpampang jelas di layar ponselku.

Jujur saja, aku selalu merindukan semua moment itu.

Aku rasanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu, masa-masa dimana aku masih sehat.

Masa-masa dimana aku masih bisa sebebas-bebasnya melakukan travelling bersama keluargaku.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku mulai menetes, membasahi layar ponselku.

Aku terus men-scroll-down semua foto-fotoku di akun instagramku itu, dan aku terdiam ketika melihat sebuah foto.

Fotoku, di tepi pantai Busan, yang diambil olehnya.

Si brengsek satu itu.

Park Bogum.

Mantan kekasihku yang dengan teganya berselingkuh dariku, lalu meninggalkanku setelah ia tahu aku mengidap tumor otak dan umurku tidak akan lama lagi.

Dengan alasan tidak akan kuat jika melihatku menderita, ia memilih bersama Kim Yoojung, bocah kelahiran 1999 yang sejak lama sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu.

Adik? Cih! Bahkan sejak berkencan denganku, Bogum lebih sering perduli dengan Yoojung ketimbang denganku!

Bogum bahkan membatalkan kencan kami hanya karena Yoojung demam tinggi di hari anniversary kami yang ke dua tahun!

Aku kembali menatap fotoku itu.

Bogum mengambilnya secara candid, namun foto itu terlihat sangat bagus.

Aku, tengah tersenyum lepas, menatap keindahan laut Busan di hadapanku.

Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan pria aneh kemarin sore!

Pria yang diam-diam mengarahkan kamera polaroidnya ke arahku itu!

Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia diam-diam mengambil foto kamarku?

Bukankah ia pria yang kulihat kemarin pagi tengah berlarian di taman bersama pria berambut blonde yang datang ke Jeju Hospice ini di hari dan waktu yang bersamaan denganku?

"Hhhhhhh.. Hhhhhhhh..."

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar Seulgi merintih.

"Hhhhhh... Hhhhhh..."

Aku melihat ke arah Seulgi. Ia masih terlelap, namun sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan ia terlihat kesakitan.

Aku bergegas turun dari kasurku dan memegang kening Seulgi.

Demamnya sangat tinggi!

Aku langsung menekan tombol bantuan di atas kasur Seulgi.

Semenit kemudian, Wendy ganhosa masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa? Apaada yang menekan tombol bantuan?" tanya Wendy ganhosa.

"Seulgi! Tubuhnya demam sangat tinggi!" sahutku dengan panik.

"Araseo. Aku akan segera mengambil obat anti nyeri dan penurun panas." sahut Wendy ganhosa sambil berlari kecil keluar dari kamar.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, saat itu juga, kepalaku terasa sangat sangat sakit!

"Arggghhhhhhhhhh.." Aku mengerang pelan sambil memegang kepalaku.

Nyeri itu semakin terasa.

"Arggghhh..." Aku mulai berjongkok di samping kasur Seulgi.

Rasa sakit dan nyeri di kepalaku itu benar-benar seakan hendak membunuhku.

Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Aku kembali mengerang.

Wendy ganhosa masuk ke dalam kamar kami tepat ketika aku terduduk di atas lantai sambil mengerang dan memegangi kepalaku.

"Irene hwanja! Kau kenapa?" Wendy ganhosa bergegas menghampiriku.

"Kepalaku! Kepalaku sangat sakit..." rintihku. Air mata mulai membasahi wajahku lagi.

Wendy ganhosa segera menekan tombol bantuan, dan kedua suster itu pun menanganiku dan Seulgi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - JULI 2017**

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak keempat remaja itu memutuskan menghabiskan hari-hari terakhir mereka di Jeju Hospice.

Dan Sabtu pagi yang cerah itu, Seulgi tengah mengobrol bersama Wendy di taman hospice.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Seulgi hwanja?" tanya Wendy.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau sedang berdua denganku panggil saja aku Seulgi, dan aku akan memanggilmu Wendy. Ini akan membuatku merasa seperti tengah berlibur ke Jeju dengan sahabatku, dan ini membuatku lebih nyaman ketimbang menerima kenyataan bahwa aku berada di Jeju untuk menunggu ajal menjemputku." sahut Seulgi.

"Ah, majja! Aku lupa, Seulgi ya! Mian, hehehe~" sahut Wendy.

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan di taman itu sambil bertukar cerita tentang masa-masa sekolah mereka dulu.

Tentang bagaimana premannya Seulgi ketika ia duduk di bangku SMA.

Tentang betapa riangnya Seulgi ketika ia membolos dengan teman-temannya ke toko buku dekat sekolah karena kasir toko buku itu seorang oppa yang sangat tampan.

Tentang bagaimana cerewetnya Wendy ketika ia menjadi siswi di sekolah keperawatan.

Dan ketika sedang asik bertukar cerita, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara dan tepukan di bahu Wendy mengejutkan mereka.

"Annyeong, Wendy ganhosa!"

"Kkamjakiya!" Wendy terpekik pelan, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Jimin tengah tertawa kecil, menampilkan eye smilenya. "Hahahaha.. Kau lucu kalau sedang terkejut!"

"Aigoo, Jimin hwanja. Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Wendy refleks memukul pelan pundak Jimin.

"Sakit, ganhosa..." sahut Jimin dengan aegyonya.

"Aigoo... Kau memang salah satu pasien terbaik disini. Hanya kau yang selalu tega menjahiliku." sahut Wendy sambil tertawa kecil.

Sementara Jimin dan Wendy tengah tertawa, Seulgi menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ah, Seulgi, kenalkan! Ini Jimin hwanja. Ia pasien disini. Ia pasien paling jahil yang pernah kutemui! Hehehe~" sahut Wendy, memperkenalkan Jimin kepada Seulgi.

"Annyeong. Park Jimin imnida." sahut Jimin sambil membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, menyapa Seulgi.

"Annyeong. Kang Seulgi imnida." sahut Seulgi, membalas sapaan Jimin.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kurasa, kalian masuk ke Jeju Hospice ini di hari yang bersamaan!" sahut Wendy.

"Jinjja?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jimin. "Tapi, selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Kau datang kesini berbarengan dengan Irene hwanja, benar kan?" tanya Wendy sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menatap bingung ke arah Wendy. "Irene hwanja?"

"Majjayo. Pasien yang datang kesini bersamaan denganmu, apa kau lupa? Yang diantar kesini oleh kedua orang tuanya dan kedua adiknya itu." sahut Wendy. "Kau dan adikmu datang kesini berbarengan dengan mereka, kan?"

"Ahhh! Wanita berambut hitam dengan dua adiknya yang berambut merah terang dan blonde itu? Majjayo. Aku masuk ke sini di saat yang bersamaan dengannya. Waeyo?" sahut Jimin, teringat akan wanita yang selalu diamati Taehyung dari kejauhan itu.

"Seulgi hwanja sekamar dengan Irene hwanja. Ia masuk di sore harinya, setelah Irene hwanja terlebih dulu menempati kamar itu siangnya." sahut Wendy.

"Aaaahhhh.. Berarti di waktu yang bersamaan dengan Taehyung?" tanya Jimin.

"Kurasa tidak jauh setelah Seulgi datang, Taehyung hwanja mendaftar kesini. Majjayo." sahut Wendy.

"Uhmmm... Wendy ganhosa... Mengapa sesekali kau menyebutnya Seulgi hwanja, sesekali kau hanya menyebutnya Seulgi?" tanya Jimin, kebingungan.

"Ahhh! Majjayo, aku sering keceplosan, hehehe~" sahut Wendy.

"Kami seumuran, makanya aku memintanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya disini, bukan pasiennya. Makanya kalau kami sedang berduaan, aku akan memintanya memanggilku Seulgi saja." sahut Seulgi. "Ini akan membuatku merasa lebih nyaman.."

"Ia tidak memiliki keluarga..." sahut Wendy sambil menatap Jimin. "Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil. Sama sepertimu. Hanya saja kau masih memiliki seorang adik, kan? Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Makanya aku akan menjadi sahabatnya agar ia tidak merasa kesepain."

"Kau juga... Sudah tidak memiliki orang tua?" tanya Seulgi sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

"Ahhhhh..." Seulgi langsung terdiam setelah mengucapkan kata itu.

"Gwenchana. Toh kita semua disini juga akan meninggal kan?" sahut Jimin.

 **DEG!**

Seulgi pun kini teringat satu hal. Bahwa ini Hospice bukan Hospital atau Taman Bermain!

Ia juga akan meninggal, tak lama lagi. Menyusul kedua orang tuanya.

"Majjayo..." sahut Seulgi, pelan.

"Aigoo.. Pembicaraan kalian mengapa jadi mengerikan begini.." sahut Wendy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - JULI 2017**

Minggu pagi, ketika Taehyung dan Jimin sedang asik bermain di area lobi hospice sambil menunggu kedatangan Jungkook, tiba-tiba saja Jimin berjongkok sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jimin ah! Kau kenapa?" Taehyung ikut berjongkok di depan Jimin.

"Kepalaku, Tae! Kepalaku sakit..." rintih Jimin. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan betapa sakit kepalanya saat itu.

"Aigoo! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Taehyung mendadak panik.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kali ini Jimin mulai berteriak sambil etrus memegang kepalanya. "Argggggggghhhhhhhhh!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Taehyung segera bangun dan berlari menghampiri Hoseok yang tengah melintas tak jauh dari sana.

"Ssaem! Hoseok ssaem! Tolong! Jimin berteriak kesakitan disana!" sahut Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke arah Jimin berada.

Hoseok menatap ke arah Jimin, lalu segera berlari bersama Taehyung menghampiri Jimin.

Tepat ketika Hoseok dan Taehyung tengah berusaha membopong tubuh Jimin untuk dibawa ke kamarnya, Jungkook memasuki lobi itu.

 **DUG!**

Plastik berisi buah-buahan di tangannya itu seketika jatuh ke lantai ketika ia melihat tubuh hyeongnya yang tengah dibopong oleh Hoseok.

"Jimin hyeong... Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kepalanya tiba-tiba sangat sakit katanya..." sahut Taehyung.

Kedua lutut Jungkook kembali terasa lemas.

Untung Taehyung sigap membaca situasi.

Sebelum tubuh Jungkook terjatuh duduk ke lantai, Taehyung menangkap tubuh Jungkook.

Sementara Hoseok tengah berlari sambil membopong tubuh Jimin menuju kamar Jimin.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja setelah mereka memberikan obat pereda nyeri..." sahut Taehyung, berusaha menguakan Jungkook.

Taehyung memungut kantong plastik yang dijatuhkan Jungkook, sementara Jungkook berusaha mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya yang nyaris hilang barusan.

Mereka pun segera berlari kecil menuju kamar 412.

" _Hyeong..._ " rintih batin Jungkook. " _Bertahanlah semaksimalmu bisa bertahan.. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku terlalu cepat..._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berjalan-jalan di dalam gedung hospice, membiarkan Jungkook sendiri menemani Jimin di kamar. Jimin masih terlelap setelah diberikan obat satu jam yang lalu.

Dan dari kejauhan, Taehyung bisa melihat, sosok itu.

Sang wanita cantik yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pandangan pertama.

Bae Irene.

Irene tengah berjalan hendak keluar dari kamarnya dan berpapasan dengan Namjoon dan Jin di depan kamarnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kondisimu hari ini, Irene hwanja?" tanya Namjoon ketika Irene baru saja berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat itu Namjoon dan Jin baru selesai menangani pasien di kamar 329.

"Sejak pagi kepalaku sering terasa pusing, ssaem. Tapi sejauh ini aku masih tahan dengan rasa pusingnya." sahut Irene.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan Seulgi hwanja? Kudengar, semalam ia demam sangat tinggi lagi?" tanya Jin.

Irene menganggukan kepalanya. "Sejak aku sekamar dengannya, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengalami demam tinggi, ssaem.. Apa memang seperti itu penyakitnya?"

Namjoon dan Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo..." gumam Irene.

"Bagaimana dengan keseimbangan tubuhmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku..." Irene terdiam sejenak.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jin.

"Aku mulai sering kehilangan keseimbanganku, ssaem..." sahut Irene dengan raut wajah sedih.

Jin menepuk pelan bahu Irene. "Itu disebakan tumor otakmu semakin membesar dan menghimpit otak besar serta otak kecilmu.. Makanya keseimbanganmu semakin terganggu.."

"Aku... Apa aku akan lumpuh sebelum aku meninggal, ssaem?" tanya Irene.

"Ada yang sampai lumpuh, ada juga yang tidak.." jawab Namjoon.

"Aaaaahhh..." sahut irene.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu pastikan kau tidak sendirian jika berjalan-jalan di area yang jauh dari pengawasan kami ya. Kami takut itu membahayakanmu karena keseimbanganmu mulai terganggu.." sahut Jin.

"Araseo, saaem.. Gumawo.." sahut Irene.

Namjoon dan Jin pun berjalan menuju ruangan mereka.

"Aku rasa, membeli jus di kantin adalah ide yang cukup bagus untuk menyegarkanku saat ini.." gumam Irene.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Irene berpapasan dengan Taehyung di kantin.

 **DEG!**

Detak jantung Taehyung seketika itu juga berdetak kencang.

" _Ternyata, seseorang yang akan mati sepertiku masih bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

"Uh? Kau..." Irene refleks mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Taehyung.

" _Mwoya? Apa ia mengingatku?_ " Taehyung tersentak ketika Irene menyapanya.

"Bukankah kau yang waktu itu diam-diam memfoto kamarku?" tanya Irene.

" _Ia ingat!_ " teriak batin Taehyung. " _Matilah aku!_ "

"Ah... Mian... Maaf kalau aku memfoto tanpa seijinmu." sahut Taehyung dengan salah tingkah.

"Mengapa kau memfoto kamarku diam-diam?" tanya Irene.

Dan tiba-tiba saja. Rasa pusing itu kembali dirasakan irene.

Irene mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"Kau... Baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung ketika ia menyadari ada yang aneh pada ekspresi Irene.

Keseimbangan Irene kembali terganggu. Irene tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik. Tubuhnya mulai sempoyongan.

Dan kini, tubuh Irene yang kehilangan keseimbangannya itu, tertangkap oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung refleks menahan punggung Irene ketika melihat tubuh Irene nyaris terjatuh.

Irene menatap Taehyung. Taehyung pun menatap Irene.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Gumawo.." sahut Irene.

Detik itu juga, ada sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung merasa nyaman tiba-tiba.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	6. CH6: ONE STEP CLOSER

**Title: LAST LOVE IN JEJU HOSPICE - VRene SeulMin FF**

 **Cast: All Bangtan & Red Velvet Members**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6 : ONE STEP CLOSER**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - JULI 2017**

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak Taehyung menangkap tubuh Irene di kantin siang itu.

Sejak kejadian siang itu, setiap Taehyung dan Irene tidak sengaja berpapasan di hospice, mereka akan saling menyapa sambil membungkukan badan dengan canggung.

"Yoongi ssaem!" teriak Taehyung ketika ia sedang berjalan dari kantin menuju kamarnya dan melihat Yoongi tak jauh di depannya.

Yoongi yang sedang mengecek data kondisi pasien di meja perawat menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Pasien menyebalkan itu lagi." gerutu Yoongi pelan sambil meletakkan data pasien yang tengah dibacanya itu di meja, namun masih terdengar oleh Soobin dan Wendy yang sedang duduk di meja perawat.

Soobin dan Wendy tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, harus kuakui.. Ia sangat tampan, ssaem!" sahut Soobin.

"Lebih tampan juga aku." sahut Yoongi dengan coolnya sambil berjalan menjauh dari meja perawat.

"Yoongi ssaem! Sini sebentar!" panggil Taehyung lagi.

Yoongi, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, harus mendengarkan permintaan Taehyung. Karena Yoongi dokter dan Taehyung pasien.

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. "Waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Ssaem... Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu... Apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Taehyung.

Salah satu jobdesc seorang dokter di hospice adalah menyemangati dan mendengarkan keluh kesah pasien. Itu berarti, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Yoongi harus menganggukan kepalanya dalam menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Ne.. Ada apa? Silakan tanyakan padaku." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung tertawa kecil sejenak.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Taehyung.

"Aku paham sekarang mengapa mereka semua menyebutmu sebagai dokter yang killer. Karena sikapmu dan ekspresi wajahmu yang dingin begini." sahut Taehyung sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Aigoo." gumam Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gosip itu masih menyebar di hospice rupanya.." gumam Yoongi lagi.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Wendy dan Soobin mengernyitkan kening mereka melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh dihadapan mereka itu.

"Taehyung hwanja tertawa? Ia tertawa ketika bersama Yoongi ssaem?" tanya Soobin.

"Apa benar Yoongi ssaem bisa membuat pasien tertawa?" tanya Wendy. "Apa mataku tidak salah lihat?"

"Majjayo! Pemandangan macam apa ini? Selama aku bekerja disini, aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat ada pasien yang tertawa seperti itu ketika bersama Yoongi!" sahut Jin, yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Soobin dan Wendy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Yoongi.

Yoongi duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyung di rooftop garden yang ada di gedung hospice.

"Ssaem..." tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Wae?" sahut Yoongi.

"Selama kau menjadi dokter di hospice ini... Sudah berapa banyak kematian yang kau saksikan dengan kedua matamu?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Taehyung. "Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Geunyang..." sahut Taehyung. "Ini kan hospice. Tempat dimana semua penyakit sudah tidak bisa lagi disembuhkan dan kematian pasti akan terjadi."

Yoongi menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Majjayo... Ini hospice. Tempat dimana para pasien bersiap menunggu ajal memanggil."

Suasana hening sejenak.

Angin berhembus, menyeka wajah Taehyung dan Yoongi.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya sambil bercerita, "Pertama kali aku bergabung di hospice ini, aku ingat betul. Ada seorang pasien. Anak kecil. Baru berusia tujuh tahun. Ia pasien pertama yang kuhadapi."

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan seksama.

"Baru seminggu aku bergabung disini, yang berarti baru seminggu pula aku mengurusi pasien kecil itu.. Tiba-tiba seorang perawat memberitahukanku bahwa anak itu meninggal. Tepat ketika aku baru saja bangun tidur hari Kamis pagi itu." sahut Yoongi, masih sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jinjja?" Taehyung terbelalak.

Yoongi membuka matanya dan menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu, ssaem?" tanya Taehyung.

"Saat itulah. Untuk pertama kalinya. Aku sadar." sahut Yoongi. "Ini hospice. Tempat dimana semua pasien pasti akan menemui ajal mereka. Aku terdiam beberapa jam di ruanganku, masih dengan perasaan syok karena mendengar kabar kematian itu."

"Ahhhh..." sahut Taehyung pelan.

"Setelahnya, entah berapa banyak kematian yang kusaksikan selama aku berada disini... Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menghela nafas.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai hal ini?"

Sejenak, Taehyung terdiam.

"Kalau kau tak ingin bicara, aku akan pergi." sahut Yoongi dengan nada tegas seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau... Pernah melihat seseorang jatuh cinta selama berada disini, ssaem? Pasien maksudku." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap ke atas. Ke langit yang cukup cerah siang itu.

"Mwoya?" Yoongi terbelalak sambil menatap Taehyung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir.. Apakah kami.. Para pasien disini.. Memiliki kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta? Padahal kami tahu ajal sudah mendekati kami." sahut Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau berpikirian seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi, masih belum paham maksud ucapan Taehyung.

"Cinta terakhir." sahut Taehyung, kali ini sambil menatap Yoongi. "Apa menurutmu.. Itu masuk akal, ssaem? Cinta terakhir sebelum ajal menjemput. Cinta terakhir di Jeju Hospice..."

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Last love in Jeju Hospice..." sahut Taehyung. "Apa aku... Masih berhak untuk jatuh cinta.. Disini? Sebagai cinta terakhirku?"

"Kau jatuh cinta? Disini?" Yoongi terbelalak.

"Kurasa..." sahut Taehyung sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Kepada siapa? Wendy ganhosa?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Hahahaha! Bukan kepada perawat disini, ssaem! Aigoo..."

"Lalu?" Yoongi kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Salah seorang pasien juga disini..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau? Jatuh cinta kepada seorang pasien disini?" Yoongi semakin terbelalak. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Makanya aku bertanya kepadamu, ssaem. Apa mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi? Apa ini.. Terdengar masuk akal? Aku yang akan segera menginggal, jatuh cinta kepada wanita yang juga akan segera meninggal..." sahut Taehyung.

"Aigoo..." sahut Yoongi. "Di satu sisi, itu terdengar tidak masuk akal. Namun kalau kupikir-pikir... Jika itu memang benar terjadi, dan ternyata kalian saling mencintai.. Bukankah itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat indah? Kenangan terakhir kalian disini akan menjadi sangat manis.."

"Ya kan, ssaem?" sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Setidaknya, kalian benar-benar telah menemukan cinta terakhir kalian..."

"Bukankah semua pasangan kekasih di dunia ini selalu berdoa agar mereka dipertemukan dengan cinta terakhirnya?" sahut Yoongi lagi.

"Ini.. Akan menjadi sesuatu yang indah kan, ssaem?" tanya Taehyung. "Aku.. Masih berhak jatuh cinta untuk terakhir kalinya kan, ssaem?"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung, dan kali ini ia tersenyum sekilas. "Majjayo. Siapapun yang masih bernafas di dunia ini.. Masih berhak untuk jatuh cinta."

"Whoaaa! Kau tersenyum, ssaem! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum!" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi senang di wajahnya.

"Yaishhhh..." gerutu Yoongi.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Kau memang dokter yang baik.. Tidak seperti apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu!"

"Mwoya..." sahut Yoongi. "Kau meledekku?"

"Aniya! Aku serius! Menurutku, kau adalah dokter yang baik, ssaem. Jinjja..." sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi salah tingkah. Ini pertama kalinya ada pasien yang memujinya selama ia berada di Jeju Hospice.

"Lalu.. Mengapa kau menceritakan ini kepadaku? Bukankah kau tahu aku dingin? Bukankah masih ada Jin hyeong, Namjoon, dan Hoseok? Mereka lebih terbuka kepada pasien dan lebih enak diajak bertukar pikiran." sahut Yoongi sambil berusaha memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya, padahal hatinya sudah kegirangan mendengar pujian Taehyung.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan barusan?" sahut Taehyung. "Bagiku.. Kau adalah dokter yang terbaik disini! Makanya aku mempercayakan rahasiaku ini kepadamu, ssaem."

"Aigoo..." sahut Yoongi sambil terus berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi cool di wajahnya.

"Pertanyaannya sekarang.. Apakah wanita itu juga menyukaiku, ssaem?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ah, majjayo! Siapa pasien wanita itu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau tahu? Bae Irene. Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang agak pendiam itu.." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

Seketika itu juga tawa Yoongi terlepas. Ia lupa bagaimana menjaga imagenya.

"Hahahahahaha! Bae Irene? Pasien yang paling populer karena kecantikannya disini? Kau jatuh cinta padanya? Yaaaa, Kim Taehyung! Bukan hanya kau! Ada banyak pasien dan bahkan dokter yang tertarik padanya! Aigoo... Kurasa, cinta terakhirmu ini akan menjadi hal yang tidak mudah untuk kau dapatkan..." sahut Yoongi, masih sambil tertawa. "Mana mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta juga padamu?"

Taehyung membuat ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. "Ternyata benar kata mereka. Kau menyebalkan, ssaem."

Sementara Yoongi terus tertawa. Tak menyangka bahwa wanita yang dicintai Taehyung ternyata adalah Irene, dimana Irene adalah salah satu pasien wanita yang sangat populer di Jeju Hospice karena wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - AGUSTUS 2017**

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Jimin, Taehyung, Irene, dan Seulgi berada di Jeju Hospice.

Selama sebulan itu, sudah banyak hal yang terjadi.

Betapa semakin sakit nyeri yang mereka rasakan, namun juga betapa banyak tawa yang mulai bisa terbentuk di wajah mereka karena para dokter dan perawat yang bisa menjaga dan merawat mereka dengan sangat baik.

Hubungan Jimin dan Seulgi serta Taehyung dan irene pun semakin akrab.

Sejak berkenalan di taman hospice pagi itu, Jimin dan Seulgi jadi sering mengobrol jika mereka sedang tidak sengaja berpapasan di hospice, begitu juga dengan Taehyung yang terus berusaha mendekat Irene dengan caranya sendiri.

Minggu pagi itu, suasana hospice terlihat sangat ceria.

Joyi dan Yeri yang tengah datang mengunjungi Irene tengah asik bercanda dengan beberapa dokter dan perawat disana.

Mereka berdua sengaja membawakan beberapa keranjang buah-buahan untuk para dokter dan perawat disana sebagai bentuk ungkapan terima kasih karena selalu menjaga Irene dengan baik selama mereka tidak bisa menemani eonnie mereka itu.

Begitu juga dengan Jungkook, yang tengah bergabung di kerumunan itu karena ia juga tengah memberikan beberapa kotak kimchi buatan bibinya untuk para dokter dan perawat yang telah menjaga Jimin dengan sangat baik.

"Aku paling senang kalau kalian sudah datang kesini. Kalian begitu ceria dan membuat mood kami membaik.." sahut Hoseok sambil mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjang itu untuk dimakannya.

"Pasti sangat lelah ya, ssaem? Harus mengurusi sekian banyaknya pasien disini.." sahut Yeri.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil menggigit apel itu.

"Whoaaa! rasanya sangat manis!" Hoseok terbelalak setelah mengunyah apel itu di mulutnya.

"Itu dari kebun kami sendiri, ssaem! Appa memiliki perkebunan apel dan jeruk~" sahut Joyi, membanggakan hasil kebunnya yang memang sangat enak itu.

"Jinjja? Whoaaaa.. Pantas saja kalian selalu ceria! Ternyata karena kalian sering memakan buah-buahan sehat seperti ini." sahut Namjoon.

"Apa hubungannya?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada datar seperti biasanya sambil membuka sebuah kotak berisi kimchi buatan bibi Jungkook.

"Kalau tubuh kita terbiasa mengkonsumsi makanan yang sehat, bukankah tubuh kita juga akan menjadi sehat? Makanya mereka terlihat sangat periang seperti itu. Itu maksudku, hyeong." sahut Namjoon, berbaik hati menjelaskan kepada Yoongi.

"Yaaaa, Kim Namjoon! Untuk apa kau menjelaskan padanya?" sahut Hoseok, menggoda Yoongi.

 **TUK!**

Sebuah ketukan pelan mendarat di kepala Hoseok.

"Habiskan saja apelmu, imma." sahut Yoongi.

Membuat semua yang ada disana ikut tertawa.

"Kimchinya enak. Ibu angkatmu yang membuatnya?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo. Kau suka, ssaem?"

Yoongi menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Enak rasanya."

"Jinjja?" Jin ikut mencoba kimchi itu.

"Whoaaaa! Daebak! Ini memang sangat enak, Jungkook-sshi!" sahut Jin sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Jungkook.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian suka... Hehehe.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang sangat tampan, Jungkook-sshi. Kau terlihat semakin tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu~ Hehehe~" sahut Wendy, memuji ketampanan Jungkook.

"Aniya... Hyeongku lebih tampan dariku.." Wajah Jungkook memerah mendengar pujian Wendy.

"Oooooooo~ Wendy ganhosa mulai menggoda lagi rupanya?" goda Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Wajahmu jadi semerah rambutku, Jungkook-sshi! Hahahaha~" goda Joyi.

"Aigoo.. Geumanhae.. Aku malu, hehehe..." Jungkook jadi salah tingkah.

 **CEKLEK!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar.

Semua yang tengah berkumpul disitu menoleh ke asal suara.

Taehyung, dengan kamera polaroidnya.

"Pemandangan yang bagus sekali. Nice!" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum.

"Ia mulai lagi..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum. "Mengabadikan semua moment disini.."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberi aba-aba? Aku kan bisa berpose lebih cantik." sahut Wendy, menggoda Taehyung.

"Ini rupanya pasien yang eonnie bilang sering memfoto diam-diam?" tanya Yeri.

"Uh? Kalian berdua bukankah adik Irene noona?" tanya Taehyung, baru menyadari ternyata di kerumunan itu ada Joyi dan Yeri.

"Majjayo!" sahut Joyi sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung menggaruk kepala belakangnya, salah tingkah karena ternyata Irene menceritakan tentangnya kepada kedua adiknya.

Dan di tengah keceriaan yang tengah berlangsung itu.

Lagi-lagi.

Sebuah kematin terjadi disana.

"Ssaem! Ssaem! Moon Chaewon hwanja! Moon Chaewon hwanja... Baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di kamar 245..." sahut Chae Soobin sambil berlari kecil menghampiri kerumunan itu.

Seketika itu juga keheningan kembali terjadi sejenak.

Dan dengan nada suara yang penuh wibawa, Jin segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata, "Mari kita siapkan acara pemakaman Moon Chaewon hwanja."

Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Wendy ikut berdiri, lalu berjalan mengikuti Jin.

"Kalian kembali ke kamar Irene hwanja dan Jimin hwanja dulu ya.. Kami akan sibuk untuk beberapa jam ke depan.." sahut Soobin.

Joyi, Yeri, dan Jungkook menganggukan kepala.

Setelah para dokter dan perawat itu sudah semakin menjauh, Joyi berjongkok. Air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Eonnie..." sahut Yeri dengan nada lirih sambil ikut berjongkok dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Joyi.

"Cepat atau lambat... Irene eonnie.. Juga akan diumumkan kematiannya seperti tadi..." sahut Joyi sambil terisak dalam tangisnya.

Air mata Yeri mulai menetes.

Kedua lutut Jungkook juga menjadi lemas.

"Jimin hyeong... Juga..." sahut Jungkook sambil berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes.

Taehyung memperhatikan mereka bertiga dari kejauhan.

"Apakah... Keluargaku juga akan menangis seperti mereka? Jika keluargaku tahu keadaanku saat ini?" gumam Taehyung. "Kurasa.. Tidak memberitahu keluargaku akan kondisiku ini memang keputusan terbaik... Demi kebahagiaan keluargaku..."

Namun, di sisi lain, Taehyung juga merasa sedih. Karena di saat Irene dan Jimin memiliki keluarga yang menemani mereka selama berada di hospice, tidak ada satupun keluarga Taehyung yang menemaninya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pagi itu agak mendung.

Jungkook yang sudah pulang berkunjung kemarin sore, biasanya akan berkunjung lagi di Minggu siang.

Jimin tengah duduk di taman depan hospice, menunggu kedatangan Jungkook sambil menghirup udara pagi itu.

"Udaranya mendung..." sahut Seulgi, sambil duduk di kursi panjang di samping Jimin. "Padahal aku ingin menghangatkan tubuhku dengan matahari pagi..."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Seulgi.

"Ahhh... Kau disini juga rupanya, Seulgi-sshi?" tanya Jimin.

Seulgi menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku merasa sendirian di kamar.."

"Bukankah ada Irene-sshi?" tanya Jimin.

"Kedua adiknya sudah datang dari pagi-pagi tadi.." sahut Seulgi.

"Bukankah kamarmu jadi semakin ramai dengan kedatangan mereka? Kudengar, mereka sangat ceria.." sahut Jimin. "Jungkook sering mengobrol dengan mereka setiap sedang bosan di kamar karena aku tertidur setelah diberikan obat anti nyeri.."

"Aku selalu merasa semakin kesepian justru setiap melihat mereka..." sahut Seulgi.

"Waeyo?" Jimin menatap Seulgi.

"Karena hal itu selalu saja mengingatkanku... Bahwa aku sendirian disini, sementara Irene-sshi masih memiliki keluarga yang menemaninya selama berada disini.." sahut Seulgi.

Ekspresi muram terbentuk di wajah Seulgi.

"Apa Taehyung.. Juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu?" tanya Jimin. "Seperti yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Ia juga sendirian disini."

"Bukankah kau bilang, ia yang tidak mau memberitahu keluarganya?" tanya Seulgi.

"Majjayo.." sahut Jimin.

"Sementara aku? Keluarga saja sudah tidak ada..." sahut Seulgi.

Jimin terdiam.

Benar ucapan Seulgi.

Walau Jimin tidak memiliki orang tua, setidaknya ia masih punya Jungkook. Namun, Seulgi benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini.

Saat itu juga, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang Jimin rasakan.

Detik itu juga, tiba-tiba hati kecil Jimin seolah berbisik, " _Aku harus menemani dan membahagiakan wanita ini di sisa hidupnya._ "

"Ngomong-ngomong, panggil saja aku Seulgi noona." sahut Seulgi sambil menatap Jimin. "Entah mengapa, aku merasa nyaman setiap berbincang-bincang denganmu, Jimin ah! Mari berteman dengan lebih akrab."

 **DEG!**

Ada debar-debar kecil yang bergetar di dada Jimin saat itu juga.

Sambil tersenyum, Jimin menjawab, "Araseo... Seulgi noona!"

Seulgi ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih.. Karena sudah mau mendengarkan semua celotehan tidak masuk akal yang selalu kuucapkan. Ke depannya, aku akan lebih sering merepotkanmu untuk mendengarkan semua ocehanku. Gwenchana, Jimin ah?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne!"

Keduanya sama-sama tertawa kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sedang menemani Irene membeli beberapa jajanan di kantin karena Joyi dan Yeri merengek kelaparan.

Lebih tepatnya, Taehyung mengikuti Irene menuju kantin ketika ia melihat Irene keluar dari lift di lantai 1 dan berjalan menuju kantin siang itu.

"Annyeong, noona!" sapa Taehyung sambil berjalan di samping Irene.

"Uh! Kau mengagetkanku saja, Taehyung ah!" sahut Irene, terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung sudah ada disampingnya.

"Hehehe.." Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kaget Irene.

"Aigoo..." gumam Irene.

"Kau mau kemana, noona?" tanya Taehyung.

"Membeli beberapa jajanan di kantin. Joyi dan Yeri merengek kelaparan." sahut Irene.

"Biar kubantu membawakan jajanannya. Kau kan sedang sakit." sahut Taehyung.

Irene menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Taehyung. "Kau kan juga sedang sakit."

"Ah! Majjayo..." sahut Taehyung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Hehehe.."

"Aigoo..." Irene menggelengkan kepalanya.

Namun, tentu saja, Taehyung tetap bersikeras mengikuti Irene ke kantin.

Dan tiba-tiba, kepala Taehyung mulai terasa sedikit pusing.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya.

Perutnya terasa nyeri.

Irene yang sudah berjalan di depan Taehyung menyadari bahwa Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya.

Irene membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Taehyung. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba.

 **BUK!**

Taehyung jatuh pingsan.

Tubuhnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai.

Irene langsung panik dan segera berlari menghampiri Taehyung. "Taehyung ah! Taehyung ah!"

Untung saja Namjoon sedang melintas di dekat sana.

"Ssaem! Taehyung jatuh pingsan!" teriak Irene.

Namjoon segera berlari menghampiri Taehyung dan Irene, lalu membopong tubuh Taehyung dan berlari kecil menuju kamar 412.

Irene mengintip dari depan pintu kamar 412, melihat Namjoon tengah menyuntikkan obat pereda nyeri ke tubuh Taehyung.

"Ia... Akan baik-baik saja kan?" gumam Irene.

Setelah beberapa detik mengintip kondisi Taehyung, tiba-tiba Irene tersadar akan satu hal.

"Tunggu dulu." gumam Irene. "Mengapa aku harus sebegini mencemaskan kondisinya?"

"Aku rasa otakku mulai kacau..." gumam Irene lagi sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Apa tumor otakku sudah semakin parah sampai aku tiba-tiba begitu mencemaskan Taehyung seperti ini?"

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	7. CH7: CONFESSION

**Title: LAST LOVE IN JEJU HOSPICE - VRene SeulMin FF**

 **Cast: All Bangtan & Red Velvet Members**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7 : CONFESSION**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - AGUSTUS 2017**

"Gumawo, noona.." sahut Taehyung ketika ia berpapasan lagi dengan Irene sore harinya.

"Uh? Untuk apa?" tanya Irene.

"Kudengar dari Namjoon ssaem, kau yang memanggilnya saat aku pingsan tadi." sahut Taehyung.

"Kan kau kebetulan memang sedang ada di dekatku." sahut Irene, berusaha terlihat tenang di hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar juga. Tapi tetap saja, karena noona memanggil Namjoon ssaem, aku jadi terselamatkan."

Irene menatap Taehyung.

"Setidaknya untuk hari ini... Aku berhasil diselamatkan oleh bantuanmu.." sahut Taehyung. "Mungkin, memang ajal belum waktunya menjemputku... Toh, menurut perkiraan usiaku masih bisa bertahan hingga tujuh bulan ke depan! Hehehe.."

"Kau masih bisa tertawa setelah pingsan seperti tadi?" tanya Irene.

Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil menatap Irene. "Lalu.. Haruskah aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku yang hanya tinggal tujuh bulan ini dengan meratapi nasib dan menangis sepanjang hari? Bukankah tujuan kita memilih menghabiskan saat-saat terakhir kita di hospice ini karena kita ingin melalui saat-saat terakhir hidup kita dengan pikiran yang lebih tenang?"

 **DEG!**

Dada Irene serasa terpukul.

Benar ucapan Taehyung. Irene memilih menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di hospice karena ia takut jika ia menghabiskan sisa waktunya di rumah, ia akan menjadi lebih depresi dan tertekan dengan penyakitnya.

Benar ucapan Taehyung. Irene seharusnya bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya yang tidak lama lagi itu dengan penuh tawa, bukannya dipenuhi air mata seperti yang selama ini Irene lakukan setiap malam tiba. Menangis di atas kasurnya.

"Aku lihat kau sangat jarang tersenyum, noona." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Irene. "Padahal, kau sangat cantik jika tersenyum, apalagi tertawa."

"Kapan kau melihatku tersenyum?" tanya Irene.

"Beberapa kali aku melihatmu tersenyum ketika mengobrol dengan para dokter dan perawat disini." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau... Diam-diam menstalking ku?" Irene mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku sasaengmu, noona! Hehehehe..." sahut Taehyung, setengah bercanda setengah sungguhan. Bercanda, karena ia bukan sasaeng yang selalu mengikuti Irene setiap detik. Namun sungguhan bahwa ia sering memperhatikan Irene dari kejauhan setiap tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Irene.

"Cih! Memangnya aku ini artis?" sahut Irene.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari para artis di layar kaca, noona!" sahut Taehyung.

"Inilah mengapa aku selalu membenci namja! Kalian seenaknya saja berucap tanpa bisa mempertanggungjawabkan ucapan kalian!" gerutu Irene, mengingat sakit hatinya pada Bogum, mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Taehyung. "Aku bisa mempertanggungjwabkan ucapanku, noona! Waeyo? Karena semua yang kuucapkan barusan adalah fakta dari apa yang terlintas di benakku dan terucap dalam hatiku."

Irene terdiam sejenak. Terpukau mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Taehyung.

Sedikit banyak Irene bisa melihat ketulusan dari tatapan Taehyung.

Namun, hati kecil Irene kembali berbisik, " _Jangan lemah, Irene! Jangan lengah! Apa kau belum kapok dengan apa yang Bogum lakukan padamu?_ "

"Aku... Jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di hospice ini satu bulan yang lalu, noona..." Akhirnya, Taehyung memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya. "Dan aku sangat senang karena kau mau berbicara denganku dan mengijinkanku memanggilmu noona. Aku sangat senang karena kau mau berbicara denganku dan berkenalan denganku seperti ini."

"Uhuk!" Irene tersedak seketika. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak berpikir Taehyung akan mengutarakan perasaannya!

"Aku serius, noona..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap irene dengan tatapan serius. "Tidak bisakah kau mencintaiku juga?"

"Kau gila?" tanya Irene sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku serius." sahut Taehyung, masih terus menatap Irene.

"Ini hospice, bukan biro jodoh!" sahut Irene.

"Aku tahu. Siapa juga yang bilang aku sedang mengikuti acara biro jodoh?" sahut Taehyung.

"Ini hospice, Taehyung ah! Hospice! Bukan hospital dimana kita masih bisa mungkin pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan sehat dan sembuh dari penyakit kita!" sahut Irene.

"Aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ini hospice." sahut Taehyung.

"Aku akan mati, Taehyung ah! Perkiraan usiaku tinggal tiga bulan lagi!" sahut Irene.

"Aku juga akan mati sekitar tujuh bulan lagi. Aku sadar sepenuhnya." sahut Taehyung.

"Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang? Jatuh cinta? Apa kau bercanda?" sahut Irene. "Perasaanku ini bukan bahan untuk bercanda, Taehyung ah!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku bercanda?" sahut Taehyung. "Aku serius jatuh cinta padamu, noona! Dan lagipula, siapa yang bilang kalau pasien disini tidak berhak untuk jatuh cinta?"

"Kim Taehyung. Dengar baik-baik... Apa menurutmu masih masuk di akal jika orang yang akan segera mati masih memikirkan percintaan dan bermesraaan?" sahut Irene.

"Lalu? Siapa bilang orang yang akan mati tidak berhak mencintai dan dicintai?" sahut Taehyung. "Apakah ada hukum atau undang-undang yang melarang seseorang untuk jatuh cinta di saat-saat terakhir kehidupannya?"

Irene terdiam. Benar ucapan Taehyung. Tidak ada satupun hukum atau peraturan yang melarang hal itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjadi cinta terakhirku, noona? Cinta terakhir sebelum ajal menjemput kita. Cinta terakhir dimana kita akan berdua, berbahagia bersama di akhir hidup kita?" tanya Taehyung. "Bukankah hidup ini terlalu indah untuk kita tangisi? Bukankah seharusnya kita bisa menghabiskan saat-saat terakhir hidup kita dengan berbahagia bersama orang yang kita cintai?"

Irene terdiam.

"Kalau kau belum siap menjawab pernyataan cintaku, gwenchana. Toh aku tidak memaksamu menjadi kekasihku saat ini juga." sahut Taehyung. "Kau bisa berpikir, dan memberikanku jawabanmu setelah kau yakin dengan perasaanmu."

"Sisa umurku tinggal tiga bulan..." sahut Irene.

"Aku yakin aku bisa membahagiakanmu bahkan jika usiamu hanya tinggal satu hari saja, noona." sahut Taehyung. "Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."

Irene menatap Taehyung,

"Aku kembali ke kamar dulu ya, noona!" sahut Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan kepala Irene. "Kutunggu jawabanmu, jangan lupa itu! Hehehe..."

Taehyung berjalan menjauh dari Irene.

Irene menatap punggung Taehyung yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Apa benar... Aku... Masih berhak jatuh cinta di sisa akhir hidupku ini?" gumam Irene sambil terus menatap punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar. Tadi sore Taehyung hwanja menyatakan cinta kepada Irene hwanja!" sahut Soobin ketika ia sedang berkumpul dengan para dokter dan perawat di meja perawat di lantai 4.

"Jinjja? Whoaaaa! Taehyung hwanja masih terpikirkan untuk jatuh cinta padahal ia tahu usianya tidak akan lama lagi?" Hoseok terkejut mendengar ucapan Soobin.

"Majjayo, oppa. Daebak kan?" sahut Soobin.

"Aaaaaa~ So sweet sekali Taehyung hwanja..." sahut Wendy. "Irene hwanja sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari pria setampan Taehyung hwanja di saat-saat akhir hidupnya!"

"Kata-katanya begitu manis! Aku terpukau ketika mendengarnya mengungkapkan perasaannya." sahut Soobin.

"Apa yang diucapkannya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Siapa bilang orang yang akan mati tidak berhak mencintai dan dicintai? Apakah ada hukum atau undang-undang yang melarang seseorang untuk jatuh cinta di saat-saat terakhir kehidupannya?" sahut Soobin, mengulangi ucapan Taehyung yang tak sengaja didengarnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Wendy terpekik. "Ia berkata seperti itu?"

Soobin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Itu sangat manis!" sahut Wendy.

"Dengan wajah tampannya, ia berkata seperti itu. Bayangkan saja bagaimana jika aku yang berada di posisi Irene hwanja! Aku pasti sudah jatuh pingsan!" sahut Soobin.

"Aaaaaaa~" Wendy dan Soobin saling berangkulan sambil membayangkan jika mereka yang berada di posisi Irene tadi sore.

"Akhirnya ia mengutarakannya?" gumam Yoongi. "Taehyung lumayan keren juga rupanya."

"Apa yang kau katakan, hyeong?" tanya Jin, yang mendengar sekilas gumaman Yoongi.

"Aniya. Eobseo." sahut Yoongi dengan datar.

"Aigoo.. Ia mana tertarik dengan topik seperti ini, hyeong!" sahut Hoseok. "Aku bahkan ragu kalau Yoongi hyeong bisa menikah. Hahaha..."

"Aigoo!" gerutu Yoongi sambil menendang pelan kursi yang diduduki Hoseok.

"Lalu, apa kata Irene hwanja? Apa mereka sudah berpacaran sekarang?" tanya Jin.

Soobin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa, Irene hwanja menolak Taehyung hwanja."

"Waeyo?" sahut Namjoon.

"Sepertinya Irene hwanja merasa, ia akan meninggal dan sudah tidak layak untuk dicintai..." sahut Soobin.

"Aigoo..." sahut Wendy dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Tapi kurasa Taehyung hwanja tidak akan menyerah. Setahuku, ia tidak mudah menyerah..." sahut Jin.

"Ini akan menjadi kisah cinta yang indah kalau benar-benar terjadi..." sahut Jin.

"Last love in Jeju Hospice." sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba, membuat semua mata tertuju ke arahnya.

"Whoaaaa! Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Majjayo." sahut Jin.

"Ssaem! Sejak kapan kau bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu?" tanya Wendy.

"Kau... Sehat-sehat saja kan, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aigoo... Inilah alasan mengapa aku sering malas berkumpul dengan tukang gosip seperti kalian semua, ckckck..." gerutu Yoongi.

Membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa, kecuali Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kamar 412.

Jungkook melintas di depan meja perawat tempat kerumunan itu tengah berkumpul.

"Ssaem.. Ganhosa.. Aku pulang dulu ya! Tolong jaga Jimin hyeong dengan baik.. Aku baru bisa kesini Sabtu depan..." sahut Jungkook.

"Araseo, Jungkook-sshi. Tenang saja. Kami pasti akan menjaga Jimin hwanja dengan segenap hati kami.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan kalian.. Kuliahku benar-benar tidak bisa kutinggalkan, jadi aku hanya bisa kesini setiap Sabtu dan Minggu saja..." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana. Bukankah kami memang dibayar untuk hal itu?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada datarnya.

"Yaishhh! Hyeong! Berbicaralah dengan lebih manusiawi." sahut Namjoon sambil memukul pelan bahu Yoongi.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku kini sudah mulai terbiasa mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari Yoongi ssaem, hehehe.. Awalnya aku sedikit kesal dengan Yoongi ssaem, namun semakin lama aku semakin terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu..."

"Bukan hanya kau, Jungkook-sshi. Bahkan sampai sekarang masih banyak pasien yang mengeluh pada kami karena sifat Yoongi hyeong, hahaha.." sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi lagi-lagi menendang kursi Hoseok. "Diam kau."

"Himnae, Jungkook-sshi! Kau harus tetap fokus pada pelajaranmu, karena kami pasti akan menjaga hyeongmu dengan baik disini..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Araseo.. Gumawo, ssaem." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama setelah Jungkook berpamitan, Wendy berkata, "Bagaimana mungkin kakak beradik bisa sama-sama setampan ini? Aigoo~"

"Ayo kita lanjut bekerja sebelum pikiran Wendy ganhosa melantur kemana-mana." sahut Yoongi sambil bangun dari kursinya.

Membuat semua yang ada disana kembali tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki bakat membuat kami tertawa, ..." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa.

 **PLAK!**

Pukulan pelan itu mendarat di kepala Hoseok.

"Cepat lanjut bekerja, imma." sahut Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV - AGUSTUS 2017**

Aku terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapan Taehyung barusan.

Sebuah kalimat yang cukup mengejutkan untuk ku dengar di Senin pagi yang cerah ini.

"Mwoya?" Aku menatap Taehyung.

"Aku mengutarakan perasaanku pada Irene noona kemarin sore." sahut Taehyung dengan santainya.

"Jinjja?" Mata kecilku terbelalak.

Taehyung, masih dengan ekspresi santai, menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Apa katanya? Apa jawabannya?" tanyaku, penasaran.

"Tentu saja... Menolakku." sahutnya.

Aku tertawa. "Sudah kubilang, wanita secantik dia pasti seleranya tinggi, Taehyung ah! Hahaha.."

"Alasannya kau tahu? Mengapa ia menolakku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ia sudah punya kekasih?" tanyaku, masih sambil tertawa.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Ia berkata, usianya tinggal tiga bulan lagi. Ia bilang, ajal akan segera menjemputnya, jadi jangan bermain-main dengan perasaannya." sahut Taehyung.

 **DEG!**

Aku langsung terdiam. Tawaku langsung terhenti.

Benar juga!

Terkadang, untuk sejenak, aku sering lupa akan satu hal.

Bahwa kami para pasien disini adalah orang-orang yang sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

Kami, para pasien disini, adalah orang-orang yang tinggal menunggu waktu hingga ajal menjemput kami.

"Tragis kan?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatapku.

Aku menatap balik ke arah Taehyung.

"Jimin ah... Kalau menurutmu bagaimana? Apakah kita... Yang sudah hanya tinggal menunggu waktu ini... Sudah tidak berhak untuk jatuh cinta?" tanya Taehyung.

Ekspresinya terlihat sangat serius.

Tiba-tiba, wajah dan senyuman Seulgi noona melintas di benakku. Sebuah kehangatan kembali kurasakan setiap memikirkan Seulgi noona.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Siapa bilang kita tidak berhak jatuh cinta walau kita sudah divonis tidak akan hidup lama lagi?"

"Benar kan? Kita... Juga masih berhak jatuh cinta, ya kan?" tanya Taehyung.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Kau... Apa kau saat ini sedang mencintai seseorang juga, Jimin ah?" tanya Taehyung.

Aku pun menceritakan rahasia itu padanya.

"Seulgi noona..." sahutku. "Kurasa, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya... Entah sejak kapan.."

"Jinjja?" Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang terbelalak.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Aku... Selalu ingin berada disampingnya.. Menemani kesendiriannya selama berada disini..."

Taehyung terus menatapku sambil mendengarkan ucapanku.

"Aku.. Ingin membuat Seulgi noona merasa bahagia di sisa hidupnya yang tidak lama ini..." sahutku lagi.

Taehyung mengusap pelan rambutku. "Pemikiran yang sangat bagus, Jimin ah!"

"Jadi... Kita masih berhak jatuh cinta, ya kan?" tanyaku pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!"

"Mari kita berusaha mengejar cinta terakhir kita ini, Jimin ah!" sahut Taehyung sambil merangkul pundakku.

"Ne!" sahutku lantang sambil tertawa.

Dan tiba-tiba saja.

Rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar di kepalaku.

Rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat, yang membuatku merasa kepalaku seperti mau pecah rasanya.

"Arrrrgggggghhh..." rintihkku sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Jimin ah! Kau kenapa?" Taehyung mulai panik.

"Kepalaku, Tae! Kepalaku! Arrrghhhhh..." Aku berjongkok sambil memegang kepalaku.

Rasa nyeri itu semakin menguat. Keseimbanganku juga mulai bermasalah.

Aku pun jatuh berbaring di atas lantai sambil terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Arggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Taehyung segera berlari mencari bantuan.

Tak lama kemudian, kudengar sebuah suara.

"Bertahanlah, Jimin hwanja! Kami akan segera memberikan pereda nyeri."

Suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telingaku.

Yoongi ssaem.

Aku pun tak sadarkan diri setelah mendengar ucapan Yoongi ssaem itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - AGUSTUS 2017**

Jimin membuka kedua bola matanya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.15 PM.

Rasa nyeri itu sudah tidak lagi terasa.

Jimin menatap kasur Taehyung namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Taehyung kemana? Pasti berkeliaran lagi dengan kameranya.." sahut Jimin.

Jimin turun dari kasurnya, lalu berjalan mendekat ke jendela kamar, menatap langit siang di luar sana.

Rasa sakit yang tadi dirasakannya kembali menyadarkannya akan satu hal.

Yaitu, bahwa usianya sudah tidak akan lama lagi.

Jimin kembali teringat pembicaraannya dengan Taehyung pagi tadi.

"Benar kata Taehyung. Bukankah kami juga masih berhak untuk bahagia di saat-saat akhir hidup kami ini?" gumam Jimin.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat lamanya, Jimin segera berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke lantai 3.

Jimin pun mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

Kamar 331.

"Siapa? Silakan masuk." sahut Irene dari dalam kamar itu.

Jimin membuka pintu dan mendapati Irene sedang sendirian di kamar itu.

"Uhmmmm... Apa kau melihat Seulgi noona?" tanya Jimin.

"Seulgi? Sepertinya ia sedang di taman... Kalau tidak salah, setelah nyeri di dadanya membaik tadi, ia bilang ingin mencari udara segar di taman." sahut Irene.

"Nyeri dadanya kambuh lagi?" tanya Jimin.

Irene menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo..." sahut Jimin.

"Coba kau cari di taman, sepertinya ia disana." sahut Irene.

"Araseo. Gumawo, Irene-sshi." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, diiringi anggukan kepala Irene.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kudengar nyeri di dadamu kambuh tadi?" sahut Jimin sambil duduk di kursi panjang di sebelah Seulgi.

"Kkamjakiya!" Seulgi terkejut karena Jimin tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kau terkejut? Mian.. Hehehehehe..." Jimin tertawa kecil, membuat Seulgi ikut tertawa.

"Lain kali bersuaralah jika kau mendatangiku." sahut Seulgi.

"Ne!" sahut Jimin, masih sambil tersenyum.

Seulgi ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang, noona?" tanya Jimin.

"Sudah enakan.. Untuk sementara, hehehe.." sahut Seulgi.

"Dahengiya.." sahut Jimin.

"Kudengar, tadi pagi sakit kepalamu juga kambuh... Sekarang sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi?" tanya Seulgi.

"Obat pereda nyeri disini benar-benar ampuh. Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." sahut Jimin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu~" sahut Seulgi.

Jimin menatap Seulgi.

"Waeyo? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Seulgi.

"Noona..." sahut Jimin. Kali ini ekspresinya sangat serius.

"Ada apa? Kau membuatku takut..." sahut Seulgi.

"Aku..." Jimin terdiam sejenak, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Seulgi lagi.

Jimin menghela nafas, lalu berkata, "Aku... Mencintaimu, Seulgi noona."

Seulgi langsung terbelalak.

"Aku tak perduli usiamu tinggal berapa bulan atau berapa hari lagi... Aku tak perduli kapan ajal akan menjemput kita.. Yang aku tahu adalah.. Aku yakin, sangat yakin.. Bahwa aku mencintaimu.. Dan ingin membahagiakanmu di sisa akhir hidup kita ini..." sahut Jimin.

Seulgi terdiam sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	8. CH8: LETS FALLING IN LOVE!

**Title: LAST LOVE IN JEJU HOSPICE - VRene SeulMin FF**

 **Cast: All Bangtan & Red Velvet Members**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8 : LETS FALLING IN LOVE!**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - AGUSTUS 2017**

"Aku tak perduli usiamu tinggal berapa bulan atau berapa hari lagi... Aku tak perduli kapan ajal akan menjemput kita.. Yang aku tahu adalah.. Aku yakin, sangat yakin.. Bahwa aku mencintaimu.. Dan ingin membahagiakanmu di sisa akhir hidup kita ini..." sahut Jimin.

Seulgi terdiam sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

"Aku serius, noona..." sahut Jimin.

"Kurasa, kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku..." sahut Seulgi. "Ini bukan cinta, tapi belas kasihan.."

Jimin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya! Aku yakin ini cinta. Awalnya aku juga berpikir apakah aku begini karena mengasihanimu saja.. Namun, waktu menjawab semua. Bahwa ini memang cinta, bukan sekedar belas kasihan."

"Mengapa kau sangat yakin?" tanya Seulgi.

"Lalu.. Kalau ini bukan cinta.. Kalau ini hanya sebatas belas kasihan.. Mengapa jantungku selalu berdebar kencang setiap melihat senyumanmu? Mengapa jantungku selalu berdetak cepat setiap aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan tiba-tiba wajahmu terlintas di benakku? Aku ini sakit otak, bukan jantung. Jadi, aku yakin, jantungku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dan aku yakin.. Ini cinta." sahut Jimin dengan tegasnya.

Seulgi terdiam beberapa detik, kemudian tiba-tiba saja air mata menetes membasahii wajah cantiknya.

"Wae.. Waeyo, noona? Wae?" Jimin kebingungan melihat Seulgi yang tiba-tiba saja menangis itu.

"Aku... Belum pernah merasakan dicintai seseorang..." sahut Seulgi sambil berusaha menahan agar tangisnya tidak berlanjut.

Jimin menatap Seulgi.

"Ini.. Pertama kalinya.. Ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa ada seseorang yang mencintaiku..." sahut Seulgi lagi sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Jinjja?" sahut Jimin.

Seulgi menganggukan kepalanya sambil menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya.

"Lalu... Bagaimana menurutmu? Kalau menurutku... Walau usia kita tidak akan lama lagi, bukankah kita masih berhak mencintai dan dicintai? Selama kita masih bernafas di dunia ini..." sahut Jimin.

Seulgi menganggukan kepalanya perlahan sambil kembali menahan tangisnya yang nyaris meledak itu.

"Saranghae, noona.. Jinjja.." sahut Jimin dengan lembut. "Aku berjanji, akan membahagiakanmu di masa-masa akhir hidupmu dan hidupku ini..."

Tangis Seulgi langsung pecah ketika mendegar ucapan Jimin tersebut.

Jimin langsung memeluk erat tubuh Seulgi, membiarkan air mata Seulgi membasahi baju yang dikenakannya.

Setelah tangis Seulgi bisa berhenti, Jimin mengusap pelan rambut Seulgi. "Mulai sekarang, kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja pada kekasihmu yang keren ini, araseo?"

Seulgi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Kau sangat narsis!"

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu, noona!"

Seulgi kembali tersenyum. "Berhentilah menggodaku..."

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seulgi.

Dan bibir mereka pun bertautan.

Karena ini adalah ciuman pertama Seulgi, ia hanya bisa diam menerima ciuman lembut Jimin di bibirnya itu.

Sementara Jimin terus mencium bibir Seulgi dengan lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV - AGUSTUS 2017**

Aku melihat apa dihadapanku saat ini?

Apa mataku bermasalah?

Apa aku salah lihat?

Bukankah itu... Jimin hwanja dan Seulgi hwanja?

Lalu.. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

Apa mereka.. Sedang berciuman?

Disini?

Mengapa.. Mereka berciuman?

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Aku terus mengusap kedua mataku dan kembali menatap ke depan.

Aku tidak salah lihat!

Mereka memang sedang berciuman!

Tunggu sebentar.

Apa mereka... Berkencan?

Bukankah Taehyung hwanja yang mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Irene hwanja?

Lalu.. Mengapa Jimin hwanja dan Seulgi hwanja yang berciuman?

"Ada apa, hyeong?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar disampingku.

Suara Namjoon.

"Yaaa, Namjoon ah! Coba kau lihat ke depan sana! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Apa aku salah lihat?" sahutku.

Namjoon menatap ke arah yang kutunjuk, lalu refleks berteriak, "Aaaaaaaaaa! Mereka berciuman!"

Bagus, Namjoon! Bagus sekali!

Teriakanmu begitu kencang hingga mereka berdua bisa mendengarnya!

Jimin hwanja dan Irene hwanja refleks melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu menatap ke arahku dan Namjoon.

"Ah, ssaem!" Jimin hwanja dan Seulgi hwanja terlihat sangat terkejut dengan adanya kami disana.

Wajah mereka berdua memerah.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Jangan bilang... Kalau kalian berkencan?" tanya Namjoon sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua pasien itu.

Namjoon ah, neo jinjja pabo ya! Untuk apa bertanya seperti itu?

Aigoo...

Aku pun ikut mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar berkencan?" tanyaku. Kurasa, aku juga penasaran, hahaha!

Jimin hwanja merangkul lembut pundak Seulgi hwanja sambil berkata, "Majjayo.. Kami kini berkencan.. Tidak apa-apa kan, ssaem?"

Sementara wajah Seulgi hwanja memereah karena malu.

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Apakah ada larangan tidak boleh berkencan di hospice ini? Tidak ada."

"Aku justru salut pada kalian! Kalian tahu betul apa yang bisa membuat kalian bahagia di saat-saat akhir hidup kalian.." sahut Namjoon. "Semangat! Aku akan selalu mendukung hubungan kalian ini! Kalian pasangan pertama di Jeju Hospice ini!"

"Jinjja? Sebelumnya, belum pernah ada yang berkencan disini? Sesama pasien?" tanya Jimin hwanja.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Majjayo.. Kalian yang pertama. Setahuku, semua pasien yang masuk kesini biasanya justru putus dengan kekasih mereka. Terkadang, karena kekasih mereka tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang akan segera meninggal. Namun terkadang, karena sang pasien tidak ingin kekasihnya bersedih akan kematiannya, makanya sang pasien meminta putus dengan kekasihnya sebelum masuk kesini..."

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo! Makanya aku bersyukur melihat keberanian kalian untuk bisa memutuskan apa yang terbaik bagi kalian di sisa umur kalian yang tidak lama lagi ini.."

"Semoga saja Seulgi noona menjadi cinta terakhirku.. Dan aku akan menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhir Seulgi noona.." sahut Jimin.

"Aku jadi teringat ucapan Yoongi hyeong.." sahutku. "Last love in Jeju Hospice..."

"Last love..." sahut Seulgi hwanja. "In Jeju Hospice... Kedengarannya sangat romantis, ssaem."

Sejujurnya, aku sangat salut melihat kedua pasien itu.

Mereka masih berani memperjuangkan cinta mereka di usia mereka yang tinggal sebentar saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - AGUSTUS 2017**

Kabar itu langsung menyebar luas dengan cepat.

Hampir semua dokter, perawat, dan pasien di Jeju Hospice mengetahui hubungan Jimin dan Seulgi hanya dalam waktu dua hari.

Siapa lagi dalangnya kalau bukan Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon terkenal sebagai salah satu dokter yang ramah namun suka sekali bergosip dan menceritakan apa saja yang menurutnya menarik untuk diceritakan.

"Ssaem, apa benar ada pasien yang berkecan disini?" tanya Lee Kwangsoo, pasien yang mengidap tumor paru-paru stadium akhir. Usianya diperkiran hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi.

"Majjayo! Hebat kan? Mereka tahu usia mereka tidak akan lama lagi, namun mereka bisa meraih cinta mereka. Itu akan menjadi cinta terakhir yang sangat indah menurutku..." sahut Namjoon sambil memeriksa kondisi Kwangsoo.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kwangsoo terbatuk.

"Aku akan memberikan pereda nyeri sebentar lagi..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku iri dengan mereka, ssaem.." sahut Kwangsoo.

Namjoon menatap Kwangsoo. "Karena kau melepaskan kekasihmu yang cantik itu? Sementara mereka justru memperjuangkan cinta mereka?"

Kwangsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Aku sangat bodoh, ya kan?"

"Aniya. Setiap orang berhak memutuskan apa yang terbaik menurut mereka.." sahut Namjoon, menyemangati Kwangsoo.

"Aku... Sangat merindukannya, ssaem..." sahut Kwangsoo dengan nada sedih.

"Jeon Somin? Mantan kekasihmu itu?" tanya Namjoon.

Kwangsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ia masih sering datang kesini..." sahut Namjoon.

"Dan kalian tidak mengijinkannya masuk karena aku menolak mendapat kunjungan darinya, ya kan?" sahut Kwangsoo.

"Majjayo.. Keinginan pasien adalah perintah bagi kami.." sahut Namjoon. "Walau terkadang, rasanya aku ingin membawanya masuk kesini."

Kwangsoo menatap Namjoon. "Aku... Tidak ingin membuatnya menderita, ssaem..."

"Bukankah membiarkannya menunggu di luar sana justru membuatnya lebih menderita?" celetuk Yoongi, yang sedang memeriksa kondisi Song Joongki, pasien yang sekamar dengan Lee Kwangsoo.

"Aku sengaja tak mau menemuinya agar ia bisa segera melupakanku, ssaem." sahut Kwangsoo.

"Kau pikir hal itu tidak membuatnya menderita?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada dingin. "Apa yang kau pikirkan... Semua sesuai jalan pikiranmu saja, kan? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu kan?"

"Aku yakin ini yang terbaik untuknya, ssaem.. Agar ia segera melupakanku dan mendapatkan cinta yang baru..." sahut Kwangsoo.

"Lalu, apa kau tidak mencoba menyadari? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya yang begitu ingin menemanimu di saat-saat terakhir hidupmu? Apa kau pikir, ia tidak sedih karena kau tidak mau menemuinya?" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kwangsoo.

Kwangsoo terdiam.

"Kau..." sahut Yoongi. "Sangat egois."

"Hyeong.. Geumanhae.." sahut Namjoon, berusaha membujuk Yoongi agar jangan memarahi Kwangsoo lebih lanjut.

Yoongi segera berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku akan mengambil obat pereda nyeri dulu dan akan kesini dengan segera." sahut Namjoon kepada Kwangsoo.

"Yoongi ssaem memang sangat mengerikan... Ya kan?" sahut Joongki ketika Yoongi dan Namjoon sudah keluar dari kamar itu.

"Majja!" sahut Kwangsoo. "Aku sangat membencinya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kudengar Yoongi hyeong memarahi pasien lagi tadi pagi!" sahut Hoseok sore itu ketika baru saja duduk di kursi di sebelah kursi Wendy.

"Jinjja? Nugu?" tanya Wendy.

"Lee Kwangsoo hwanja.." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa. "Kalian tahu kan seberapa kesalnya Lee Kwangsoo hwanja kepada Yoongi hyeong? Hahahaha..."

"Masalah apa kali ini?" tanya Soobin.

"Jeon Somin-sshi..." sahut Hoseok. "Yoongi hyeong memarahi Kwangsoo hwanja karena tetap tidak mau menemui Jeon Somin-sshi.."

"Ah, majjayo! Jeon Somin-sshi..." sahut Wendy. "Tadi pagi juga kulihat ia menunggu lagi di depan hospice..."

"Jinjja? Ia tidak menyerah juga rupanya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Kalau kau di posisinya, apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja sementara kau tahu umur orang yang sangat kau cintai hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi?" sahut Soobin.

"Ah.. Majjayo..." sahut Hoseok. "Kalau aku, aku pasti sudah berusaha menerobos masuk..."

"Dan kau akan segera diseret keluar oleh pihak hospice, pabo ya!" sahut Wendy.

Hoseok tertawa kecil.

"Makanya aku sangat salut melihat hubungan Seulgi hwanja dan Jimin hwanja.." sahut Wendy. "Mereka berani memperjuangkan cinta terakhir mereka.."

Tiba-tiba saja Jin menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Yaaaaaa, kalian tahu?" sahut Jin dengan heboh.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Coba tebak apa yang sedang dilakukan Yoongi saat ini." sahut Jin.

"Yoongi ssaem kenapa?" tanya Soobin.

"Ia sedang mengobati seekor kucing yang kakinya tidak sengaja terlindas mobil Namjoon barusan." sahut Jin.

"Jinjja?" Ketika orang itu terbelalak.

"Kalian tahu? Namjoon bahkan dimarahi habis-habisan karena tidak melihat kucing itu saat memarkir mobilnya barusan." sahut Jin.

"Mereka memangnya darimana?" tanya Wendy.

"Mereka baru kembali sehabis makan siang di rumah makan samgyetang yang terkenal itu. Ketika Namjoon memarkirkan mobilnya, terdengar suara kucing menjerit kesakitan. Yoongi langsung turun dari mobil Namjoon dan mengendong kucing malang itu sambil memaki Namjoon." sahut Jin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kejadiannya, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku melihat langsung kejadiannya karena aku baru saja turun dari mobilku.." sahut Jin.

"Aigoo... Yoongi ssaem mengapa tidak menjadi dokter hewan saja ya?" sahut Soobin.

Membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan itu yang dibahas oleh mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - SEPTEMBER 2017**

Sudah satu bulan, Taehyung terus berjuang mendapatkan cinta Irene yang masih belum juga membukakan hatinya untuk Taehyung.

Sementara hubungan Jimin dan Seulgi semakin mesra saja di hospice, sampai mereka berdua mendapatkan julukan Beauty and The Best, bukan Beast. Karena Jimin tidak jelek seperti monster dan Jimin adalah the best patient di Jeju Hospice karena berani terang-terangan mengutarakan perasaannya dan bisa membuat Seulgi jadi banyak tertawa sejak menjadi kekasih Jimin.

Taehyung sebenarnya sering sekali mengoceh mengapa Jimin yang dipuji padahal ia yang terlebih dulu berani mengutarakan perasaannya pada Irene.

Dan seperti biasa, Jimin akan berkata bahwa tentu saja ia yang terbaik karena berhasil menjadikan Seulgi sebagai kekasihnya, sementara Irene masih terus menolak Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung akan selalu diam setiap Jimin membahas hal itu. Harga dirinya sedikit terluka.

Tapi, Taehyung tidak pernah menyerah untuk terus mendapatkan perhatian Irene.

Kini, hampir semua orang di Jeju Hospice juga menjadi tahu bahwa Taehyung tengah mengejar Irene, karena semua pendekatan yang Taehyung lakukan sangat sangat mencolok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau jadi banyak tertawa, hyeong... Aku senang melihatnya.." sahut Jungkook ketika ia sedang menjenguk Jimin di Sabtu siang itu.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia! Aku memiliki kekasih yang sangat ramah dan cantik sekarang. Hehehe..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Cih..." Taehyung menggerutu di atas kasurnya.

"Aku jadi semakin tenang dalam belajar karena mengetahui kau baik-baik saja disini..." sahut Jungkook.

"Sejak dulu kan sudah kukatakan, belajarlah yang benar. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini, imma. Hyeongmu ini bukanlah pria lemah. Kau tahu itu, kan?" sahut Jimin.

"Ne, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa. "Kau memang pria paling keren yang pernah ada dalam hidupku!"

"Kau dengar itu, Kim Taehyung?" sahut Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan berpura-pura arogan. "Jungkook bilang, aku pria paling keren!"

"Araseo, Park Jimin-sshi.." sahut Taehyung dengan nada datar.

"Ya, imma! Berhentilah marah padaku... Jangan bicara formal begitu.. Seolah kita tidak dekat saja!" gerutu Jimin.

"Aku baru akan memanggilmu Jimin ah lagi nanti, setelah Irene noona bersedia menjadi kekasihku." sahut Taehyung, masih dengan nada datar.

"Aigoo..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung pun tertawa melihat reaksi Jimin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu, imma.." sahut Jimin.

"Hwaiting, Taehyung hyeong!" sahut Jungkook, menyemangati Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak dua minggu lalu, Joyi dan Yeri selalu saja merengek setiap menjenguk Irene.

"Kau harus menerima cintanya, eonnie! Taehyung-sshi sangat tampan! Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?" gerutu Yeri.

"Kau masih mencintai Bogum oppa?" tanya Joyi.

"Cih! Sejak ia memilih Yoojung, aku sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh dari hati dan pikiranku!" gerutu Irene. "Sudah kubilang, jangan menyebut namanya lagi dihadapanku!"

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menolaknya, eonnie?" tanya Joyi. "Taehyung-sshi.. Mengapa kau menolaknya?"

Irene terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Umurku tinggal dua bulan lagi.. Apa masuk akal untuk jatuh cinta?"

Joyi dan Yeri terdiam.

Sejenak, mereka melupakan satu hal, yaitu bahwa eonnie mereka itu tidak lama lagi akan meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Jangan menangis." sahut Irene ketika melihat kedua dongsaengnya mulai terdiam.

"Araseo, eonnie..." sahut Joyi sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes.

"Lalu.. Apa di dua bulan terakhir ini, kau tidak berhak bahagia, eonnie?" tanya Yeri sambil menahan agar air matanya juga tidak menetes.

"Apa aku.. Masih berhak dicintai?" sahut Irene sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Joyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Araseo. Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu." sahut Irene malam itu dengan nada cool ketika Taehyung mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman hospice untuk melihat keindahan bintang-bintang di langit malam.

Taehyung terbelalak. "Kau... Serius, noona?"

Irene menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Taehyung sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne."

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	9. CH9: ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE DEATH

**Title: LAST LOVE IN JEJU HOSPICE - VRene SeulMin FF**

 **Cast: All Bangtan & Red Velvet Members**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9 : ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE DEATH**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - SEPTEMBER 2017**

"Araseo. Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu." sahut Irene malam itu dengan nada cool ketika Taehyung mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman hospice untuk melihat keindahan bintang-bintang di langit malam.

Taehyung terbelalak. "Kau... Serius, noona?"

Irene menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Taehyung sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne."

"Jinjja?" Taehyung masih terbelalak. Tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, anggap saja aku tidak berbicara apa-apa barusan." sahut Irene sambil berjalan.

"Aniya!" Taehyung langsung berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Taehyung, membuat langkah Irene kembali terhenti.

Irene menatap Taehyung.

"Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, noona?" tanya Taehyung.

"Geunyang..." sahut Irene.

"Pasti ada alasannya." sahut Taehyung.

Irene pun bercerita.

"Ketika aku divonis tidak akan berusia lama lagi, saat itu aku sedang menjalani hubungan dengan seorang pria bernama Park Bogum. Sebenarnya, selama kami pacaran, ia memiliki adik angkat yang sangat dekat dengannya. Kim Yoojung namanya.

Dan ketika ia tahu usiaku tidak lama lagi, ia langsung meminta putus denganku. Dua hari kemudian, ia berpacaran dengan Yoojung itu..

Makanya, aku berpikir... Aku sudah tidak layak lagi untuk dicintai.. Karena aku akan segera menemui ajalku..."

Taehyung dengan seksama mendengarkan cerita Irene.

Irene melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku berpikir... Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi kekasihmu karena usiaku hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi.. Tapi, Joyi dan Yeri selalu rewel akhir-akhir ini. Kata mereka, aku masih berhak jatuh cinta dan dicintai..

Lalu... Aku setiap malam jadi sering merenung, memikirkan ucapanmu. Lama-lama aku sadar, benar katamu. Tidak ada yang melarangku untuk kembali jatuh cinta di sisa akhir hidupku ini...

Benar katamu.. Tidak ada hukum ataupun undang-undang yang melarang para pasien seperti kita untuk jatuh cinta dan dicintai...

Apalagi, aku akhir-akhir sering melihat Seulgi lebih banyak tertawa sejak berkencan dengan teman sekamarmu itu... Makanya, aku pikir, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku juga... Ingin dicintai di sisa hidupku yang singkat ini?"

Taehyung tersenyum.

Senyuman yang bisa membuat hati Irene tiba-tiba terasa sangat hangat. Padahal angin malam berhembus dengan cukup dingin malam itu.

"Apa kau bisa berjanji satu hal padaku?" tanya Irene.

"Apa, noona?" tanya Taehyung.

"Berjanjilah... Untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku dan akan terus mencintaiku hingga ajal menjemputku.. Hanya itu pintaku, Taehyung ah..." sahut Irene.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia justru berjalan maju dua langkah, kemudian kedua tangannya memegang lembut kepala Irene, dan bibirnya mengecup pelan kening Irene.

Irene meneteskan air mata. Rasanya, sudah lama ia tidak diperlakukan selembut ini oleh seorang pria.

Taehyung melepaskan ciuman di kening Irene, lalu menatap Irene.

Mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

"Aku janji, noona.. Kau akan menjadi cinta terakhir dalam hidupku.." sahut Taehyung.

"Gumawo..." sahut Irene sambil meneteskan air mata.

Jari jemari Taehyung mengusap pelan kedua pipi Irene, menghapuskan semua air mata yang ada disana.

"Saranghae, noona..." bisik Taehyung sambil memiringkan kepalanya, lalu ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir Irene.

Irene pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman Taehyung.

Cahaya bulan malam itu menjadi saksi bisu atas ciuman lembut yang terjadi antara Taehyung dan Irene.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Annyeong, Jimin ah!" teriak Taehyung ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membuat Jimin yang baru saja hendak tidur jadi terbangun lagi.

"Waeyo?" Jimin kebingungan melihat ekspresi ceria di wajah Taehyung.

"Aku sudah menciumnya!" teriak Taehyung.

"Ne?" Jimin terbelalak.

"Irene noona bersedia menjadi kekasihku! Yuhuuuuuu!" sahut Taehyung dengan penuh antusias.

"Jinjja? Kapan?" Jimin semakin terkejut.

"Barusan! Ketika kami berjalan-jalan di taman! Whoaaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya... Aku bisa meraih satu-satunya keinginanku sebelum meninggal.." sahut Taehyung.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Meraih cinta terakhirku.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Chukkae, Taehyung ah! Aku ikut senang mendengarnya!" Jimin turun dari kasurnya dan memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

Namun, tiba-tiba kepala Jimin kembali terasa sangat pusing.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan berjongkok ke lantai sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Waeyo, Jimin ah? Kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, Taehyung ah..." rintih Jimin.

Taehyung segera membopong tubuh Jimin berjalan menuju kasur Jimin.

"Berbaringlah. Aku akan memanggil perawat segera!" sahut Taehyung sambil berlari keluar dari kamar, menuju meja perawat. Taehyung lupa bahwa ia sebenarnya cukup menekan bel tombol bantuan.

"Arghhhh..." rintih Jimin sambil berbaring di atas kasurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEULGI POV - SEPTEMBER 2017**

Sore itu, aku dan Jimin sedang duduk berduaan di taman hospice, menikmati angin sore.

"Semalam kudengar kau batuk darah..." sahut Jimin sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya menganggukan pelan kepalaku.

"Pasti kau bertanya darimana aku tahu kan?" tanya Jimin.

"Pasti dari Irene eonnie. Ia memberitahu Taehyung-sshi, dan Taehyung-sshi memberitahumu. Ya kan?" sahutku.

"Majjayo! Mengapa kau sangat cerdas, noona?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pelan poniku.

Aku tersenyum.

Entah mengapa, semua pujian yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu sukses membuatku tersenyum.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Sudah enakan rasanya?" tanya Jimin.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Ne..."

"Dahengiya.." sahut Jimin.

Tangan kiri Jimin perlahan menggenggam tangan kananku. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap pelan tanganku yang berada dalam genggamannya itu.

"Terkadang aku berpikir.. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang kau alami?" sahut Jimin.

"Tetaplah seperti ini.. Disampingku.." sahutku. "Aku selalu merasa hangat setiap bersamamu..."

Jimin kembali menatapku. "Jinjja?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil tersenyum. "Jinjja ya..."

Jimin ikut tersenyum. "Dahengiya..." sahutnya.

"Aku.. Paling suka saat-saat seperti ini.." sahutku. "Duduk berduaan denganmu, menikmati angin sore yang sejuk.. Rasanya, hatinya sangat hangat dan tenang~"

"Syukurlah kalau keberadaanku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik." sahut Jimin sambil mengusap pelan rambutku.

Sejujurnya... Setiap kali Jimin memperlakukanku dengan lembut seperti ini.. Aku tiba-tiba menjadi rakus.

Tiba-tiba, aku tidak ingin segera meninggal!

Tiba-tiba, aku ingin umurku diperpanjang lagi!

Seringkali aku berdoa, berharap umurku bisa diperpanjang lagi.

Sejak Jimin masuk ke dalam kehidupanku... Aku jadi tidak siap menghadapi kematian.

Aku jadi semakin banyak berharap bisa mendapatkan cinta Jimin yang lebih dan lebih banyak lagi untukku.

Apakah ini dosa? Menolak untuk menerima takdirku...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IRENE POV - SEPTEMBER 2017**

Aku duduk sendirian di bangku taman hospice pagi itu.

Taehyung sedang terlelap setelah mendapat obat pereda nyeri.

Tadi ketika ia mengunjungi kamarku satu jam yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja ia merintih kesakitan, lalu terjatuh pingsan di kamarku.

Tubuhnya semakin kurus saja.

Apa penyebaran penyakitnya sudah meluas?

Aigoo... Pipinya semakin terlihat tirus sekarang, jauh lebih tirus dari pertama kali aku melihatnya berlarian dengan Jimin-sshi di taman ini.

Sudah dua hari belakangan ini, ia juga sering muntah-muntah.

Kemarin sore malah sampai ada darah di muntahannya.

Jujur saja, aku jadi cemas.

Kurasa... Aku sudah benar-benar jatuh hati padanya... Makanya aku bisa sampai merasa secemas ini melihat kondisinya yang semakin memburuk.

Aigoo...

Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik?

Aku jadi emrasa tidak berguna sebagai kekasihnya...

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang duduk di sampingku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Hoseok ssaem.

"Annyeong, Irene hwanja." sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Jujur saja, dari semua dokter yang ada disini, aku paling suka dengan Hoseok ssaem.

Ia sangat ceria dan wajahnya selalu tersenyum. Ia paling ahli dalam membuat perasaan para pasien jadi bahagia.

"Annyeong, ssaem.." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kondisimu pagi ini?" tanyanya.

Aku menganggukan pelan kepalaku. "Sejauh ini baik-baik saja..."

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Hoseok ssaem.

"Sudah, ssaem.. Kalau kau?" sahutku.

"Aku sedang menunggu Namjoon. Kami berencana akan sarapan di rumah makan di depan sana." sahutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah depan hospice. "Ada rumah makan yang menjual bubur sangat enak! Aku suka makan bubur untuk sarapanku.."

"Aku jadi iri padamu, ssaem.." sahutku.

"Waeyo?" Hoseok ssaem menatapku. "Karena aku bisa berkeliaran semauku sementara kau terjebak di hospice ini?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Majjayo. Hehehehe~"

"Aigoooo.. Peraturan disini melarang pasien untuk keluar dari wilayah hospice ya? Kalau tidak ada peraturannya, aku pasti bersedia mengajakmu berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan Pulau Jeju ini. Hehehe.." sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tertawa kecil.

Hoseok ssaem memang paling ahli menyemangati para pasien!

"Whoaaaaaa! Irene hwanja tersenyum! Jung Hoseok memang pahlawan sejati di Jeju Hospice!" sahut Namjoon ssaem sambil berjalan menghampiri kami.

Hoseok ssaem menunjukkan ekspresi bangga ke arah Namjoon ssaem sambil berkata, "Aku kan seperti cahaya matahari yang selalu siap memberikan kehangatan! Memangnya kau? Hanya bisa merusak peralatan di hospice ini? Hahahaha..."

"Terserah saja apa katamu, Hoseok ah!" sahut Namjoon ssaem sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Mungkin Namjoon ssaem merasa bersalah karena semalam aku dengar Namjoon ssaem merusakan keran wastafel di kamar mandi yang disediakan khusus untuk para dokter.

Sebelum-sebelumnya aku juga sering mendengar Namjoon ssaem merusakkan beberapa peralat hospice.

Malah sempat kudengar, secara tidak sengaja Namjoon ssaem pernah memecahkan vas bunga di meja pasien, vas pemberian mantan kekasih sang pasien.

Namjoon ssaem memang terkenal agak ceroboh, hehehe...

Mereka berdua pun berpamitan padaku, lalu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang hospice.

Aku sangat suka melihat kedekatan para dokter di hospice ini.

Kurasa, keputusanku sangat tepat untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku disini.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, kedua telingaku terasa mendengung.

Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing, sangat pusing.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, dunia seolah sedang berputar.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh..." rintihku pelan.

Aku bangun dan berusaha berjalan ke dalam gedung hospice, namun langkahku jadi tak tentu arah karena keseimbanganku yang semakin bermasalah, ditambah lagi dunia terasa sedang berputar.

Untung saja Seulgi sedang ada disana.

Ia segera menghampiriku ketika melihatku berjalan terhuyung-huyung.

"Eonnie! Eonnie, kau kenapa?" tanya Seulgi dengan nada panik.

"Yoongi ssaem! Yoongi ssaem! Tolong! Irene eonnie sepertinya kesakitan!" teriak Seulgi.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi menghampiri kami.

"Ayo kita segera ke kamar! Aku akan memberikan obat untukmu." sahut Yoongi ssaem sambil membopong tubuhku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - SEPTEMBER 2017**

Baru saja aku sadar dari pingsanku, aku langsung mendapat kabar dari Jimin bahwa Irene noona sedang tertidur setelah diberi obat.

"Seulgi noona menemukan Irene noona tadi di taman dalam kondisi kesakitan. Untung ada Yoongi ssaem disana, jadi Yoongi ssaem segera membawa kekasihmu itu ke kamar dan mengobatinya. Kata Seulgi noona, kekasihmu masih terlelap saat ini." sahut Jimin.

"Sakitnya kambuh lagi?" tanyaku.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang, Tae?" tanya Jimin.

"Sudah enakan.." sahutku.

Jimin menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Waeyo, imma?" tanyaku.

"Kau... Semakin hari terlihat semakin kurus, Taehyung ah.. Pipimu semakin tirus.. Jauh lebih tirus dari ketika kita pertama kali bertemu disini dua bulan yang lalu." sahut Jimin.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja.." sahutku.

Padahal, aku juga merasakan tubuhku menjadi semakin kurus dan lemah.

"Kau yakin tetap tidak akan memberitahu keluargamu?" tanya Jimin.

Aku menganggukan pelan kepalaku.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jimin.

"Geunyang.." sahutku. "Aku tidak tega melihat air mata mereka..."

"Lalu, apa kau tidak berpikir bagaimana keadaan mereka jika mereka mendapat kabar akan kematianmu?" sahut Yoongi ssaem yang tiba-tiba berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar kami.

"Ssaem..." Aku dan Jimin terkejut melihat Yoongi ssaem yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar kami.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian di luar." sahutnya.

"Ahhh..." sahutku.

Yoongi ssaem menatapku dengan tajam. "Segera beritahu keluargamu akan kondisimi sebelum terlambat, imma."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Shiro!"

"Kau sama saja dengan Kwangsoo hwanja." sahutnya. "Egois."

"Aku tidak tega melihat eomma dan appa terus menangisiku di sisa hidupku ini!" sahutku.

"Dan kau pikir mereka tidak akan menangis melihatmu nanti terbaring tak bernyawa?" sahutnya.

"Setidaknya... Mereka hanya akan menangis seharian itu... Kalau kuberitahu dari sekarang, mereka akan terus menangis hingga hari kematianku tiba." sahutku.

"Bagaimana dengan semua penyesalan yang akan mereka rasakan nanti karena tidak menyadari bahwa anak mereka sakit?" sahut Yoongi ssaem, kali ini nadanya semakin meninggi. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka sampai sejauh itu?"

Aku terdiam.

"Benar kata Yoongi ssaem, Taehyung ah.." sahut Jimin.

Sejujurnya.. Aku sama sekali belum siap untuk memberitahu keluargaku...

"Mengapa otakmu tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik, padahal penyakitmu ada di usus bukan di otakmu?" sahut Yoongi ssaem dengan ketus.

"Ssaem... Jangan memarahinya terlalu keras.." sahut Jimin.

Aku hanya terdiam.

Tak lama Yoongi ssaem keluar, terjadi kehebohan di luar sana.

"Lee Kwangsoo hwanja meninggal.." sahut Wendy ganhosa, sepertinya memberitahukan kabar itu kepada Yoongi ssaem yang baru keluar dari kamarku.

Aku dan Jimin mengintip dari jendela kecil yang ada di pintu kamar.

Para dokter dan perawat mulai terlihat berlalu lalang, mempersiapkan pemakaman pasien yang baru saja meninggal itu.

"Taehyung ah.. Ayo kita ikut menghadiri acara pemakaman ini. Aku penasaran ingin melihat bagaimana pemakaman dilangsungkan disini.." sahut Jimin.

Kami pun berjalan menuju ruang duka yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai 4 ini.

Ada seprang wanita tengah menjerit-jerit di dalam sana.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini, oppa? Mengapa?" teriak wanita itu sambil berlinang air mata. "Mengapa kau tidak mau menemuiku selama kau berada disini padahal setiap hari aku datang untuk menemuimu!"

"Mwoya?" sahut Jimin pelan. "Siapa wanita itu?"

Wanita itu terus berteriak memanggil nama pasien yang meninggal itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengijinkanku menemanimu di saat-saat terakhirmu, oppa?" teriak wanita itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba Jin ssaem berdiri di sampingku dan menceritakan mengenai wanita yang tengah menangis itu.

"Kau tahu? Apa yang diteriakan wanita itu sekarang, itulah yang akan diteriakan orang tuamu nanti jika kau tidak memberitahukan mereka akan kondisimu disini... Itulah yang akan dilakukan kedua orang tuamu nanti ketika melihat tubuhmu sudah terbaring tak bernyawa di ruangan ini.." sahut Jin ssaem setelah selesai menceritakan kisah antara pasien yang meninggal dan wanita yang sedang berteriak itu.

"Mereka akan berteriak, mengapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka sehingga mereka bisa menemanimu di saat-saat terakhir hidupmu..." sahutnya lagi. "Penyesalan akan menghantui mereka seumur hidup karena tidak bisa menemanimu dan merawatmu di sisa akhir hidupmu..."

Aku terdiam sambil menatap wanita itu.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes.

Apakah... Benar yang diucapkan Jin ssaem?

Haruskah aku.. Memberitahu keluargaku akan kondisiku ini sebelum aku meninggal?

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	10. CH10: GOODBYE, IRENE

**Title: LAST LOVE IN JEJU HOSPICE - VRene SeulMin FF**

 **Cast: All Bangtan & Red Velvet Members**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10 : GOODBYE, IRENE**

 **.**

 **IRENE POV - OKTOBER 2017**

"Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku terus memikirkan ucapan Jin ssaem dan Yoongi ssaem siang itu. Haruskah aku.. Memberitahu keluargaku?" tanya Taehyung padaku ketika kami sedang sarapan bersama di kantin hospice.

Aku menatap Taehyung, kekasihku yang sangat tampan namun semakin terlihat lemah itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak awal kita pacaran? Beritahukan keluargamu agar mereka tidak menyesal ketika kau meninggal nanti..." sahutku.

Taehyung terdiam.

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya. "Ingat, mereka justru akan semakin terluka jika mengetahui penyakitmu pada hari hari kematianmu, ketika kau sudah tak bernyawa lagi.."

"Aku.. Belum siap melihat eomma dan appa menangisiku, noona.." sahut Taehyung lirih.

"Benar kata Yoongi ssaem. Kau egois. Kau hanya berpikir dari sudut pandangmu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana keadaan keluargamu jika mereka nanti menemukanmu sudah tak bernyawa lagi." sahutku.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga seringkali merasa kesepian. Apalagi setiap melihat Joyi dan Yeri menjengukmu, serta melihat Jungkook menjenguk Jimin."

"Katakanlah pada kedua orang tuamu secepatnya..." sahutku.

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Kurasa aku masih butuh waktu untuk berpkir, noona..."

Taehyung menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundakku. "Ijinkan aku beristirahat sejenak di bahumu..."

Aku mengusap pelan rambutnya. "Aku tidak akan lama berada disisimu... Usiamu masih jauh lebih panjang dariku.. Ketika aku meninggal nanti, siapa yang akan menemanimu lagi seperti ini? Hanya orang tuamu yang bisa kau andalkan..."

"Jangan bicarakan masalah kematianmu, noona. Aku belum siap memikirkan kematianmu." sahutnya.

Majjayo.

Usiaku tinggal satu setengah bulan lagi, sementara Taehyung masih ada lima bulan lagi.

Sepeninggalku nanti, apakah ia akan semakin terpuruk?

Setelah aku meninggal nanti, ia pasti akan menangisi kepergianku kan?

Ia akan semakin terluka dengan kepergianku kan?

Lalu... Di bahu siapa ia akan bersandar nanti?

Mengingat hal itu, aku ikut merasakan sakit. Dadaku serasa ditusuk sesuatu yang tajam.

Tiba-tiba, aku ingin berlutut, memohon kepada sang takdir, bisakah usiaku diperpanjang lagi?

Agar aku bisa semakin lama menemani Taehyung sebelum ajal menjemputnya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV - OKTOBER 2017**

Aku terdiam setelah selesai melakukan MRI kepada Irene hwanja.

Sudah seminggu belakangan ini, sakit di kepala Irene hwanja semakin sering kambuh, dan Irene hwanja mulai semakin kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Jadi, aku memutuskan mengecek kondisi tumor di otaknya.

Dan aku terkejut melihat hasil yang baru saja keluar.

Tumornya sudah semakin membesar.

Itu berarti, tak lama lagi... Kesadarannya akan semakin menurun..

Dan kematian pun akan segera menjemputnya.

Padahal, ia terlihat sangat bahagia setiap sedang bersama Taehyung hwanja.

Aku bingung harus dengan cara yang bagaimana menyampaikan hal ini kepada irene hwanja... Dan juga kepada Taehyung hwanja...

Setidaknya, Taehyung hwanja harus mengetahui hal ini juga kan?

Agar ia tidak terlalu terkejut ketika melihat kondisi Irene hwanja yang akan semakin memburuk.

Aigoo...

Kisah cinta mereka... Harus berakhir dengan tragis seperti ini kah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - OKTOBER 2017**

Aku terdiam.

Jin ssaem masih terduduk di hadapanku.

"Kau... Harus bersiap untuk hal terburuk..." sahut Jin ssaem.

Aku masih terdiam.

"Kondisinya akan semakin memburuk ke depannya. Kau tidak bisa lagi sering-sering mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di taman hospice ataupun makan siang bersama di kantin hospice... Ia akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di atas kasur kamarnya..." sahut Jin ssaem lagi.

Aku masih terdiam.

"Mengapa aku memberitahumu terlebih dahulu mengenai kondisinya? Agar kau bisa mempersiapkan dirimu akan kepergiannya yang mungkin tidak akan lama lagi..." sahut Jin ssaem.

Aku menatap Jin ssaem.

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

"Apa.. Tumornya sangat parah, ssaem?" tanyaku.

Jin ssaem menganggukan kepalanya. "Perkembangan sel tumornya sangat cepat... Perkiraan usianya tidak akan sampai satu bulan lagi."

 **DEG!**

Jantungku seperti tertusuk sebilah pisau tajam.

Mwoya igo?

Irene noona... Tidak akan sampai sebulan lagi? Sisa usianya?

Jin ssaem menepuk pelan bahuku. "Himnae, Kim Taehyung hwanja..."

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan pelan kepalaku sambil menghapus air mata di wajahku.

Apa aku... Siap?

Melihat Irene noona meninggalkanku nanti?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - NOVEMBER 2017**

Jimin duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyung di kursi taman hospice sore itu.

Air mata masih membasahi wajah Taehyung.

Jimin menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Taehyung, berusaha menenangkan Taehyung.

"Irene noona akan baik-baik saja, Taehyung ah..." sahut Jimin, berusaha menyemangati Taehyung, sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Aku... Belum siap melepaskan Irene noona, Jimin ah..." sahut Taehyung lirih.

Setengah jam yang lalu, penyakit Irene kembali kambuh ketika ia dan Taehyung sedang duduk-duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kamar Irene.

Tiba-tiba Irene muntah-muntah, lalu mengeluh kepalanya sangat sakit.

Rintihan kesakitan Irene terdengar sangat menyakitkan di telinga Taehyung.

Dan sebelum Namjoon sempat memberikan obat pereda nyeri kepada Irene, Irene sudah jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Sudah seminggu belakangan ini, Irene bahkan mulai sering kehilangan ingatannya. Tiba-tiba ia ingat, namun tiba-tiba saja ia bisa kehilangan ingatannya.

Ingatannya mulai terganggu. Irene bahkan jadi suka mengoceh yang tidak-tidak.

Irene mengatakan melihat sesuatu yang tidak Taehyung lihat.

"Kurasa, tumor otaknya sudah semakin membesar, Tae.." sahut Jimin. "Cepat atau lambat... Aku juga akan sepertinya..."

"Haruskah aku... Kehilanganmu dan Irene noona? Karena tumor otak di kepala kalian?" sahut Taehyung sambil terisak. "Kalau saja bisa, ingin rasanya aku mengangkat tumor itu dari dalam kepala kalian agar kalian tidak meninggalkanku seperti ini!"

Jimin mengusap pelan kepala Taehyung. "Toh, kau juga akan menyusul kami kan suatu saat nanti..."

"Tapi tetap saja... Aku harus terlebih dulu kehilangan kalian..." isak Taehyung.

"Aigoo..." sahut Jimin sambil memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu, membiarkan air mata Taehyung membasahi pakaian yang dikenakanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Irene ketika membuka matanya malam itu.

"Ini aku, adikmu! Park Joyi, eonnie!" sahut Joyi.

"Aku Kim Yeri, adikmu juga!" sahut Yeri.

"Mengapa kalian berbeda marga denganku kalau aku eonnie kalian?" sahut Irene.

"Karena kita bertiga beda ayah namun satu ibu... Kau lupa itu?" tanya Joyi. Air mata sudah menggenang di kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak ingat punya adik..." sahut Irene.

"Eonnie... Jebal... Masa kau begitu mudah melupakan kami?" sahut Yeri dalam isak tangisnya.

"Aku tidak ingat siapa kalian.." sahut Irene.

"Tumornya sudah semakin meluas dan ingatannya sudah mulai bermasalah... Bersabarlah... Ia akan sering seperti ini ke depannya..." sahut Wendy sambil mengusap punggung Yeri dan Joyi.

"Mengapa bisa terganggu juga ingatannya?" tanya Joyi lirih.

"Otak kita adalah pusat dari segalanya.. Jika otak kita terganggu, maka semua yang ada di tubuh kita pun akan terganggu.. Ingatan, keseimbangan, semua akan terganggu..." sahut Hoseok, berusaha menjelaskan kepada Joyi dan Yeri.

"Eonnie..." sahut Yeri sambil menangis, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanan Irene.

"Kupu-kupu!" sahut Irene tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke atas kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. "Ssaem! Ada kupu-kupu indah disana, coba kau tangkap untukku!"

Hoseok dan yang lainnya menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Irene.

Kosong!

Tidak ada apapun disana.

Seulgi ikut menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Irene dan ia tidak melihat apapun.

"Ssaem! Tangkap kupu-kupu itu untukku!" sahut Irene.

Hoseok menatap sedih ke arah Irene. "Araseo, nanti akan kutangkap untukmu."

"Disana tidak ada apa-apa, eonnie!" sahut Joyi.

"Ada kupu-kupu sangat banyak! Mana mungkin kau tidak melihatnya?" sahut Irene.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap kejadian itu dari luar kamar Irene. Air mata kembali mebasahi wajahnya. "Noona..." sahutnya lirih.

Sementara Seulgi tengah bertanya dalam benaknya. _"Suatu saat nanti... Jimin akan seperti itu jugakah? Aku.. Akan menghilang dari ingatannya kah?"_

Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali membasahi wajah cantik Seulgi.

Sementara Irene masih terus saja bicara melantur.

"Wendy ganhosa! Lihat di atas sana! Ada anak kucing sedang berlarian! Yeppuda~" sahut Irene.

Lima menit kemudian ia kembali berkata sambil tertawa, "Ah! Ada Yoongi ssaem sedang menari di atas sana! Hahaha~ Tariannya sangat lucu!"

Tangisan Joyi dan Yeri pun semakin meledak.

"Eonnie..." sahut mereka berdua dalam isak tangisnya.

"Mengapa kalian menangis? Bukankah tarian Yoongi ssaem sangat lucu?" tanya Irene dengan polosnya.

Dan tiba-tiba Irene kembali berteriak kesakitan.

Kepalanya kembali terasa sangat nyeri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima hari belakangan ini, Taehyung semakin dibuat menderita karena Irene seringkali tidak mengingatnya.

Bahkan, Irene berkata melihat banyak lebah yang berterbangan mengelilingi kepala Taehyung ketika mereka sedang mengobrol di dalam kamar Irene. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa di atas kepala Taehyung!

Dan ketika Taehyung sedang mengambil beberapa foto di kamarnya sore itu, tiba-tiba saja petir bergemuruh kencang di luar sana.

Hujan deras pun turun dengan tiba-tiba. Langit seketika menjadi gelap.

 **DEG!**

Ada sesuatu yang membuat dada Taehyung terasa sesak, namun Taehyung tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

"Igo mwoya?" gumam Taehyung.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Namjoon berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung.

"Taehyung hwanja! Kondisi Irene hwanja semakin menurun! Kesadarannya semakin menurun dan ia tidak sadarkan diri sejak tadi siang. Tekanan darahnya terus menurun drastis." sahut Namjoon dengan wajah panik.

Taehyung refleks melempar kameranya ke atas kasur lalu berlari bersama Namjoon menuju kamar Irene.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joyi dan Yeri tengah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil terus memanggil nama Irene, berharap Irene segera membuka kedua matanya.

Taehyung berjalan perlahan menghampiri kasur tempat Irene terbaring.

Joyi bergeser sedikit, memberikan tempat untuk Taehyung berdiri di samping kasur Irene.

"Oppa... Irene eonnie, oppa..." isak Joyi.

Taehyung menempuk pelan bahu Joyi. "Ara..." sahutnya lirih.

Taehyung duduk di kursi yang ada disamping kasur Irene, lalu tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanan Irene.

"Noona, ini aku.. Kim Taehyung.. Kekasih tampanmu..." sahut Taehyung tepat di telinga Irene. Air mata mulai menetes dari bola mata indah Taehyung.

"Noona, sadarlah.. Bukalah kedua matamu.. Lihat aku setidaknya sekali untuk terakhir kalinya, noona... Jebal..." bisik Taehyung sambil terus meneteskan air mata.

Tiba-tiba, tekanan darah Irene naik.

Tak lama kemudian, Irene membuka kedua bola matanya.

"Taehyung ah... Itu kau?" tanya Irene tiba-tiba, namun pandangannya kosong.

"Noona!" Taehyung terkejut melihat Irene sadarkan diri.

Taehyung segera berdiri dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Irene. "Ini aku, noona.."

"Eonnie!" Joyi dan Yeri ikut terkejut melihat Irene, begitu juga dengan Wendy dan Namjoon.

Irene tersenyum. "Majjayo.. Itu kau, Taehyung ah.."

"Noona..." Taehyung meneteskan air matanya. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!"

Namun, ucapan Irene tiba-tiba membuat suasana hening seketika.

"Aku.. Sudah tidak tahan lagi, Taehyung ah..." sahut Irene dengan nada lemah. "Aku.. Sudah sangat mengantuk..."

"Noona!" teriak Taehyung.

Irene kembali tersenyum. "Gumawo... Karena sudah memberikanku sangat banyak kebahagiaan di saat-saat akhirku bersamamu..."

"Eoonie, kajima jebal!" Yeri terus terisak, begitu juga dengan Joyi.

Namjoon dan Wendy mulai meneteskan air mata mereka.

"Terima kasih.. Sudah menjadi cinta terakhirku, Kim Taehyung... Jangan lupa kabarkan kondisimu kepada kedua orang tuamu... Sebelum terlambat.. Agar kau tidak kesepian disini setelah kepergianku..." sahut Irene, nada bicaranya semakin melemah.

"Aku mencintaimu, noona..." sahut Taehyung.

"Aku juga... Sangat mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung..." sahut Irene dengan nada nyaris berbisik. "Bisakah kau menciumku untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Seulgi dan Jimin, yang baru saja hendak masuk ke kamar itu setelah kembali dari taman, langsung menghentikan langkah mereka dan terdiam melihat situasi dalam kamar itu.

Tangan Jimin langsung menggenggam erat tangan Seulgi.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Irene.

Dan tepat ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan, Irene langsung memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dan tekanan darahnya langsung menurun sangat drastis.

Kesadarannya pun kembali hilang.

Taehyung terus mengecup lembut bibir itu sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Sementara Joyi dan Yeri sudah menjerit memanggil keras nama Irene.

Wendy dan Namjoon menahan agar tubuh Joyi dan Yeri tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Irene eonnie..." bisik Seulgi. Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

Jimin mengusap pelan kepala Seulgi.

Dan tak lama kemudian. Jantung Irene berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya juga terhenti.

Ajal.. Telah datang menjemputnya.

"NOONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Taehyung sambil memeluk erat tubuh Irene yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Wendy segera berlari menuju meja perawat di lantai empat.

"Irene hwanja... Baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya." sahut Wendy setibanya disana.

Membuat tawa Jin, Soobin, dan Hoseok yang tengah menertawai Yoongi terhenti.

"Bagaimana.. Kondisi Taehyung hwanja?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ia tengah berteriak sambil menangis di samping jasad Irene hwanja..." sahut Wendy pelan.

Dan pemakaman itu segera diadakan sore itu juga.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **adeyn17 : thx for liking this ff ade :) semoga suka ya :) salam kenal btw, kayaknya baru pertama kali kamu mampir ke lapak saya :)  
**


	11. CH11: GOODBYE, SEULGI

**Title: LAST LOVE IN JEJU HOSPICE - VRene SeulMin FF**

 **Cast: All Bangtan & Red Velvet Members**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11 : GOODBYE, SEULGI**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - NOVEMBER 2017**

Tak terasa sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kepergian Irene untuk selamanya.

Kondisi Taehyung semakin terpuruk semenjak kepergian Irene.

Taehyung jadi lebih pendiam. Ia lebih sering memilih untuk duduk menyendiri di kursi taman hospice sambil menatap langit di atas sana.

"Kau... Baik-baik saja, Taehyung hwanja?" tanya Yoongi sambil duduk disamping Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menganggukan pelan kepalanya. Tatapannya masih terarah ke langit sore itu.

"Inilah alasan mengapa sebagian besar para pasien memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kisah cinta mereka setelah divonis akan meninggal..." sahut Yoongi. "Karena mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan orang yang mereka cintai dalam keterpurukan..."

Taehyung terdiam.

"Namun... Tetap saja ini jauh lebih baik daripada kau harus kehilangan Irene tanpa mengetahu apapun.. Ya kan?" sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"Orang tuamu.. Mereka juga akan sepertimu setelah kau meninggal nanti.. Namun, bayangkan jika mereka baru mengetahui kondisimu setelah kau meninggal nanti.. Pasti... Rasanya lebih sakit kan?" sahut Yoongi.

"Molla..." sahut Taehyung.

"Bayangkan jika Namjoon tidak memanggilmu terlebih dulu. Bayangkan jika ketika kau menemui Irene hwanja, ia sudah tak bernyawa.. Pasti... Lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang kau rasakan sekarang kan?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Untung saja Namjoon ssaem memberitahuku dan aku bisa berbicara dengannya untuk terakhir kalinya..."

"Itulah yang akan dirasakan orang tuamu setelah kepergianmu nanti.." sahut Yoongi. "Pikrkan matang-matang.. Mana menurutmu yang lebih baik untuk keluargamu..."

Taehyung menundukkan air matanya.

"Setidaknya... Kau sudah banyak membuat Irene hwanja tersenyum di sisa hidupnya... Bersyukurlah akan hal itu.. Ketimbang terus menangisi kepergiannya, bukankah kau harusnya justru bersyukur karena telah membuat Irene hwanja merasakan indahnya sebuah cinta terakhir dalam hidupnya sebelum ajal datang menjemputnya?" sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"Aku yakin, ia sudah berbahagia di alamnya.. Karena kau, ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan di detik terakhir nafasnya..." sahut Yoongi. "Good job, Kim Taehyung..."

Yoongi pun berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung.

Membuat air mata Taehyung kembali menetes.

"Majjayo... Setidaknya.. Aku sudah memberikannya kebahagiaan di sisa akhir hidupnya..." gumam Taehyung dengan lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - DESEMBER 2017**

Jimin dan Seulgi semakin sering bersama semenjak kematian Irene karena Jimin tidak ingin Seulgi kesepian setelah teman sekamarnya pergi selamanya dari dunia ini.

Dan kondisi Seulgi pun akhir-akhir ini semakin mengalami penurunan.

Anemia Seulgi semakin memburuk dua minggu belakangan ini, berkali-kali ia merasa pusing kemudian pingsan tiba-tiba.

Hampir setiap malam pun, tubuhnya demam tinggi, sampai Wendy harus rutin mengawasi kondisi Seulgi setiap malam karena demamnya bisa tiba-tiba sangat tinggi.

Bahkan, Seulgi seringkali mengeluh kepada Wendy, air seninya sering berwarna kemerahan dan nyeri di dadanya semakin sering kambuh.

"Apa kau merasa pusing lagi, noona?" tanya Jimin ketika ia sedang makan siang bersama Seulgi di kantin hospice.

"Aku rasa anemiaku semakin memburuk, Jimin ah..." sahut Seulgi dengan nada lirih.

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu disampingmu!" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Kudengar semalam kau juga pingsan lagi setelah nyeri di kepalamu kambuh..." sahut Seulgi.

"Wendy ganhosa yang menceritakannya padamu?" tanya Jimin.

Seulgi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan mendahuluimu, noona..." sahut Jimin. "Aku berjanji, akan seperti Taehyung. Menggenggam erat tanganmu dan mengecup lembut bibirmu di saat-saat terakhirmu.."

"Jinjja?" tanya Seulgi.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

Seulgi tersenyum. "Gumawo, Jimin ah..."

"Aigoo... Siang-siang begini kalian sudah bermesraan?" sahut Hoseok yang tiba - tiba berjalan menuju meja itu bersama Namjoon.

"Jung Hoseok, dokter paling ceria di Jeju Hospice, kau iri dengan kemesraan mereka? Haruskah kupanggil Wendy kesini untuk bermesraan denganmu?" goda Namjoon.

"Yaishhhh! Kita sudah berteman sejak lama, imma! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengencani sahabatmu sendiri?" gerutu Hoseok. "Dasar kau dokter paling ceroboh di Jeju Hospice..."

Membuat Seulgi dan Jimin tertawa.

"Ah, Jimin hwanja.. Bagaimana kondisi Taehyung hwanja akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ia mulai sering bertanya padaku, haruskah ia menghubungi keluarganya... Kurasa, ia mulai merasa kesepian sejak kepergian Irene..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku berharap, ia mau memberitahu kedua orang tuanya sebelum semua terlambat..." sahut Hoseok.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, nafas Seulgi terdengar agak berat.

"Noona, kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin.

"Kurasa, nyeri di dadanya kambuh!" sahut Hoseok.

"Majjayo... Arghhhhhhhhhhh..." rintih Seulgi. "Dadaku terasa sangat nyeri, ssaem... Arghhhh..."

Hoseok segera membopong tubuh Seulgi. "Ayo, kita kembali ke kamar! Akan kamu berikan obat..."

Jimin pun ikut berlari menuju kamar Seulgi.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Jimin kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Jimin jatuh terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya. Rasa nyeri itu mulai menjalari kepalanya.

"Argggghhhh..." rintih Jimin.

Refleks, Namjoon membopong tubuh Jimin.

"Hoseok ah, kau tangani Seulgi hwanja. Aku akan membawa Jimin hwanja ke kamarnya dan memberikan obat!" sahut Namjoon.

"Araseo!" sahut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV - DESEMBER 2017**

Pagi tadi, seperti biasa, setiap setahun sekali di tanggal 1 Desember, selalu diadakan acara di Jeju Hospice.

Acara penghargaan kepada para dokter dan perawat di Jeju Hospice.

Tahun ini lagi-lagi aku terpilih menjadi dokter terbaik pilihan semua pasien, sementara perawat terbaik lagi-lagi dimenangkan oleh Son Wendy.

Dan seperti biasanya. Jabatan dokter tergalak dimenangkan oleh Min Yoongi.

Sementara penghargaan dokter paling ceria dimenangkan Jung Hoseok. Dan dokter paling ceroboh dimenangkan oleh Kim Namjoon.

Tahun ini saja, sudah berapa kali ia tidak sengaja merusakkan beberapa peralatan hospice.

Kemarin sore ia bahkan merusakkan handle pintu di kamar mandi hospice, aigoo...

Memang benar kata orang, bahwa kecerobohan dan kecerdasan selalu berjalan beriringan, hahaha...

Tiba-tiba saja Hoseok berlari masuk ke dalam ruanganku.

"Ada apa, Hoseok ah?" tanyaku.

"Kondisi Seulgi hwanja sepertinya semakin memburuk, hyeong. Bisakah kau bantu mengecek kondisinya?" sahut Hoseok.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Baru saja aku tersenyum atas sesuatu hal baik yang terjadi pagi tadi, kini aku harus kembali menerima kabar akan kesehatan pasien yang semakin menurun.

"Araseo.." sahutku. "Ayo kita ke ruang kamar Seulgi hwanja..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - DESEMBER 2017**

Jimin terbelalak.

Jin menghela nafas.

"Apa benar.. Kondisinya sudah separah itu, ssaem?" tanya Jimin dengan nada lirih.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa.. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk memperpanjang umurnya, ssaem? Obat untuk memperlambat penyakitnya? Atau terapi untuk memperlambat kematiannya?" sahut Jimin.

Kedua bola mata Jimin mulai basah.

"Kalau ada, sudah sejak dulu kami berikan, Jimin hwanja..." sahut Jin.

"Kau kan tahu betul, betapa maksimal usaha kami semua disini untuk membantu para pasien..." sahut Hoseok.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Jika bisa, pasti sudah sejak dulu kalian membantunya..."

Hoseok mengusap-usap pelan punggung Jimin. "Bersiaplah... Bukankah ini yang terbaik untuknya? Ia tidak akan menderita lagi... Penderitaannya akan penyakitnya akan berakhir..."

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata menetes membasahi lantai di dekat sandal yang dikenakan Jimin.

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kondisimu juga semakin menurun, Jimin hwanja..." sahut Jin.

"Aku tahu, ssaem..." sahut Jimin. "Kondisiku juga semakin buruk... Aku bahkan mulai sering kehilangan keseimbangan akhir-akhir ini..."

"Kudengar penglihatanmu juga mulai bermasalah..." sahut Hoseok.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas akhir-akhir ini... Penglihatanku jadi agak kabur, begitu juga dengan pendengaranku.. Aku mulai merasa pendengaranku terganggu..."

" _Pantas saja aku harus berbicara agak keras barusan ketika aku menjelaskan kondisi Seulgi hwanja kepadanya..._ " gumam batin Jin.

Jin dan Hoseok terdiam.

Bagaimana mungkin sepasang kekasih itu semakin menurun kesehatannya secara bersamaan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEULGI POV - DESEMBER 2017**

Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa yang bisa kulakukan.

Sudah dua hari ini, Jimin sering tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kuucapkan.

Aku harus berbicara dengan nada lebih kencang, baru ia bisa mendengar ucapanku.

Menurut Wendy, tumor otak Jimin membuat saraf pendengarannya terjepit sehingga pendengarannya semakin menurun seiring tumor yang semakin membesar itu.

Lalu, apakah nantinya, ia akan menjadi tuli sepenuhnya?

Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkannya terlebih dulu? Melihat kondisiku yang semakin memburuk, sepertinya usiaku tidak akan lama lagi...

Siapa yang akan menemaninya di kondisinya yang semakin memburuk seperti itu?

Jimin juga sering mengeluh, penglihatannya sering kabur.

Apa ia akan buta dan tuli sebelum meninggal nanti?

Air mataku kembali menetes, membayangkan bagaimana kondisinya di sisa akhir hayatnya nanti.

Ternyata... Cinta terakhir di Jeju Hospice ini... Cukup terasa menyakitkan bagiku..

Karena aku tidak tega melihat orang yang kucintai menderita seperti ini...

Ah.. Tunggu sebentar...

Setidaknya... Masih ada Jungkook yang akan menjaganya nanti setelah aku tidak ada, ya kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - DESEMBER 2017**

Hari itu, tanggal 4 Desember, Jin merayakan ulang tahunnya di Jeju Hospice.

Semua pasien diberikan kue tart untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jin di pagi hari, sementara siangnya diadakan acara pesta kecil-kecilan di ruang kantin hospice sekalian makan siang bersama.

Setelah menyanyikan lagu untuk Jin, mereka pun mulai makan siang bersama.

Pasien yang kondisinya memungkinkan untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar ikut menghadiri acara makan siang bersama itu.

"Kau semakin tua, hyeong! Hahaha..." goda Namjoon.

"Chukkae, Jin hyeong." sahut Yoongi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak. "Ini hadiah untukmu."

"Gumawo, Yoongi ya!" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok, Namjoon, Wendy, dan Soobin juga menyerahkan hadiah mereka untuk Jin.

Sementara acara makan siang tengah berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi gelas pecah.

 **PRANG~**

"Ah... Mian..." sahut Jimin.

Hoseok menghampiri Jimin. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Jimin hwanja?"

"Penglihatanku agak kabur barusan.. Makanya aku tidak melihat gelas itu.. Mian, ssaem..." sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana..." sahut Hoseok.

Seulgi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sedih.

" _Apa penglihatannya sudah sekabur itu?_ " gumam batin Seulgi.

Namun, belum sempat Seulgi mencemaskan Jimin lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba saja anemia Seulgi kambuh.

Kepalanya terasa pusing, tubuhnya terasa lemah.

Dan tubuhnya segera jatuh tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai.

Membuat acara makan siang itu langsung berubah menjadi kerumunan ramai mengelilingi Seulgi.

"Noona! Noona!" teriak Jimin sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Seulgi, berusaha menyadarkannya.

Jin segera membopong tubuh Seulgi dan membawa Seulgi ke kamarnya untuk diberikan obat.

Sementara Jimin harus berjalan dalam bopongan Hoseok karena keseimbangan Jimin semakin bermasalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung terduduk di atas kasurnya, menatap ke arah Jimin terlelap malam itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini, pendengaran dan penglihatan Jimin semakin bermasalah..." sahut Taehyung, memberitahu Jungkook.

Senin malam itu, Jungkook segera menjenguk Jimin ke Jeju Hospice setelah mendapat kabar bahwa kondisi Jimin semakin melemah.

Air mata sudah sejak tadi membasahi wajah Jungkook.

"Apa usianya.. Sudah tidak akan lama lagi?" tanya Jungkook sambil terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Kudengar, perkembangan sel tumornya semakin cepat.." sahut Taehyung dengan lirih.

Tangis Jungkook langsung pecah saat itu juga.

"Andwe, hyeong! Andwe! Jangan tinggalkan aku secepat ini! ANDWE!" teriak Jungkook dalam tangisnya.

Taehyung hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Haruskah aku kehilangan sahabatku kali ini? Setelah kehilangan Irene noona beberapa waktu lalu? Mengapa... Hanya ada perpisahan di Jeju Hospice ini? Cinta terakhirku... Dan sahabat baik terbaikku..._ " gumam batin Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV - DESEMBER 2017**

"Hyeong... Pendarahan otak..." sahutku lirih.

Sejak tadi siang, Seulgi hwanja belum juga sadarkan diri.

Menurut Wendy, ada banyak bintik-bintik merah keunguan di kulit bagian perut dan dadanya.

Makanya, aku memutuskan melakukan MRI kepada Seulgi hwanja jam delapan malam tadi.

Dan ternyata... Pendarahan sudah mengenai otaknya...

Jin hyeong terdiam.

"Waktunya sudah tidak banyak.." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

"Majjayo..." sahut Namjoon.

"Kondisi Jimin hwanja juga semakin menurun drastis..." sahutku.

"Aku bahkan mendengar Jungkook-sshi menangis tadi di dalam kamar Jimin hwanja." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

"Apa Seulgi hwanja... Akan sempat sadarkan diri dan menyapa Jimin hwanja untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya?" sahut Jin hyeong.

Suasana menjadi hening di ruangan malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - DESEMBER 2017**

Pukul 07.10 AM, Jimin membuka kedua bola matanya.

Ia terkejut melihat Jungkook yang terlelap di atas kasurnya itu.

Kepalanya tertelungkup di atas kasurnya, sementara tubuhnya terduduk di atas kursi.

Matanya masih sembab akibat menangis sepanjang malam.

"Mengapa ia ada disini?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat Taehyung berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Semalam sepulang kuliah, ia langsung kesini.. Hoseok ssaem menghubunginya akan kondisimu yang semakin memburuk..." sahut Taehyung.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung mengulang ucapannya dengan nada lebih keras.

"Aigoo... Mengapa Hoseok ssaem membuatnya jadi bolos kuliah?" sahut Jimin.

"Sesekali kurasa tidak apa-apa... Toh bukannya kau bilang ia cerdas? Ia akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran yang tertinggal." sahut Taehyung, dengan nada agak kencang agar ia tidak perlu mengulang lagi ucapannya.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook bangun.

"Jimin hyeong! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jungkook dengan cemas.

"Gwenchana, imma..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Kau jadi bolos karenaku, aigoo..."

"Aku ijin kuliah satu minggu, hyeong... Aku akan menjagamu penuh seminggu ini.." sahut Jungkook.

"Ne? Apa kau bilang? Maaf... Pendengaranku mulai bermasalah..." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook pun mengulang ucapan itu dengan nada agak keras.

Sebelum sempat Jimin memarahi Jungkook karena bolos seminggu, tiba-tiba saja Hoseok berlari masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Ekspresi sedih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Jimin hwanja..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ada apa, ssaem?" Perasaan Jimin jadi tidak enak seketika itu juga.

"Seulgi hwanja... Baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya lima menit yang lalu..." sahut Hoseok dengan nada lirih.

 **DEG!**

Kedua bola mata kecil Jimin membulat dengan sempurna.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	12. CH12: LAST STORY

**Title: LAST LOVE IN JEJU HOSPICE - VRene SeulMin FF**

 **Cast: All Bangtan & Red Velvet Members**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12 : LAST STORY**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - DESEMBER 2017**

Sebelum sempat Jimin memarahi Jungkook karena bolos seminggu, tiba-tiba saja Hoseok berlari masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Ekspresi sedih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Jimin hwanja..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ada apa, ssaem?" Perasaan Jimin jadi tidak enak seketika itu juga.

"Seulgi hwanja... Baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya lima menit yang lalu..." sahut Hoseok dengan nada lirih.

 **DEG!**

Kedua bola mata kecil Jimin membulat dengan sempurna.

Detik itu juga, Jimin merasa, secara sempurna dunianya telah terenggut darinya.

Jimin lupa, masih ada Jungkook, adik kandungnya yang sangat menyayanginya.

Jimin lupa, masih ada Taehyung, sahabat terbaiknya yang selalu siap menemaninya.

Jimin lupa, masih ada para dokter dan perawat di hospice itu yang akan selalu siap menghibur dan menguatkannya.

Jimin lupa akan segalanya.

Hanya satu yang Jimin ingat. Yaitu bahwa Seulgi, dunianya, sudah terenggut oleh maut.

Jimin, tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, langsung berjalan turun dari kasurnya dan berlari menuju kamar Seulgi.

Jungkook dan Taehyung serta Hoseok ikut berlari menyusul Jimin.

"Jangan berlari, Jimin hwanja! Keseimbanganmu sudah tidak normal lagi!" teriak Hoseok.

Mungkin, karena kekuatan cinta, atau apalah itu, Jimin bisa berlari dengan sangat baik, tanpa terjatuh, hingga sampai ke depan kamar Seulgi.

Para dokter dan perawat sudah berkumpul di kamar itu.

"Ah.. Jimin hwanja..." sahut Jin lirih ketika melihat Jimin berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin.

"Masuklah.." sahut Yoongi. "Peluk tubuhnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kami mengadakan pemakaman.."

Jimin melangkah perlahan, air mata belum terlihat di wajahnya.

Dengan tatapan kosong ia berjalan mendekat ke tubuh Seulgi.

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah Jimin.

"Mengapa ia tidak menangis?" bisik Soobin kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla nado.."

Setelah Jimin berdiri persis dihadapan tubuh Seulgi yang terbaring tak bernyawa itu, air mata Jimin langsung membanjiri wajahnya.

Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga.

"SEULGI NOONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya dalam tangisnya.

Spontan, suasana menjadi hening.

Hanya teriakan dan tangis Jimin yang terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan itu.

"Mengapa kau pergi tanpa mengijinkanku mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir? Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikanku salam perpisahan? Wae, noona? WAE? WAEYO? WAE!" teriak Jimin sambil terus memeluk tubuh Seulgi yang sudah tak memiliki detak jantung itu.

Jungkook ikut menangis melihat kondisi hyeongnya yang begitu terpuruk di depan sana.

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jungkook, berusaha menenangkan Jungkook.

Namun, dalam hatinya, Taehyung juga merasa sedih melihat Jimin yang terlihat sangat terpuruk seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba, ingatan Taehyung akan hari dimana Irene meninggal kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Di kamar yang sama. Irene meninggalkan Taehyung untuk selamanya satu bulan yang lalu.

Dan hari ini, Seulgi yang meninggalkan Jimin untuk selamanya.

Taehyung tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

"Inikah... Akhir kisah cinta kami? Last love in Jeju Hospice?" gumam Taehyung.

Sementara Jimin masih terus menangis dan berteriak memanggil nama Seulgi.

Dan setelah lelah menangis, kondisi Jimin menjadi sangat lemah.

Jimin langsung tak sadarkan diri dan jatuh pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - DESEMBER 2017**

Sudah empat jam Jimin belum juga sadarkan diri.

Ia masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas kasurnya, sementara Jungkook masih terus menangis disamping Jimin, mencemaskan kondisi hyeongnya itu.

Aigoo... Setidaknya, masih ada Jungkook yang menemani Jimin setelah kepergian Seulgi noona. Sementara aku? Setelah kepergian Irene noona, aku merasa sedikit hampa.

Walau Jimin, Jungkook, para dokter, dan perawat disini memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, tetap saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang...

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pikiran terlintas di benakku.

Dan keberanian yang selama ini tidak pernah ada pun akhirnya muncul juga.

Aku langsung mengambil handphoneku, dan tanpa ragu aku segera menghubungi eomma.

Aku menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpaku selama ini. Dari pertama kali dokter memvonisku, hingga seluruh kejadian yang kualami selama ini di Jeju Hospice.

Benar dugaanku.

Eomma berteriak di ujung sana.

Eomma menangis sambil mengoperkan handphonenya kepada appa.

Appa juga menangis sambil menanyakan dimana alamat Jeju Hospice ini.

Dan jujur saja, inilah yang kutakutkan selama ini.

Aku merasa terluka, ketika mendengar tangisan eomma dan appa...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - DESEMBER 2017**

"Apa Jimin hwanja akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Wendy setelah acara pemakaman Seulgi berakhir.

"Aku ingin menangis ketika melihat reaksi Jimin hwanja tadi..." sahut Jin. "Aku... Seolah bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakannya..."

"Ini persis seperti ketika kelinci peliharaanku mati ketika aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar." sahut Yoongi.

"Yaish! Mana bisa kau membandingkan manusia dengan hewan!" gerutu Namjoon.

"Serius. Sejak kecil, eomma dan appa sibuk bekerja. Hanya kelinci itu satu-satunya temanku di rumah. Dan ketika kelinci itu mati, aku merasa kehilangan segalanya. Seolah aku kehilangan duniaku..." sahut Yoongi.

"Sejak itukah.. Kau jadi pencinta hewan, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kurasa iya..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aigoo... Masa kecilmu cukup menyedihkan rupanya, ssaem..." sahut Soobin.

"Apa Jimin hwanja akan baik-baik saja?" sahut Yoongi.

"Bukankah itu pertanyaanku tadi?" tanya Wendy. "Mengapa kau mengulangnya, ssaem?"

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, ya kan?" sahut Yoongi.

"Molla... Sepertinya kondisi Jimin hwanja juga semakin melemah..." sahut Namjoon.

"Majja... Kondisinya kesehatan Jimin hwanja banyak mengalami penurunan..." sahut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu orang tua Taehyung akhirnya tiba di Jeju Hospice dan berpapasan dengan Yoongi di lobi.

"Ssaem... Pasien Kim Taehyung ada di kamar nomor berapa?" tanya ayah Taehyung dengan wajah panik, sementara wajah ibu Taehyung sudah merah akibat menangis sepanjang perjalanan.

"Maaf, kalian siapa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kami orang tuanya." sahut ayah Taehyung.

"Bagaimana... Kalian bisa tahu kondisinya?" tanya Yoongi, orang tua Taehyung mengetahui kondisi anaknya.

"Taehyung menelpon kami siang tadi..." sahut ibu Taehyung sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Ah, jinjja? Ia akhirnya memberitahu kalian? Jinjja dahengiya!" sahut Yoongi. "Ayo ikut aku..."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar Taehyung.

Dan ibu Taehyung langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mengapa baru sekarang kau memberitahu kami, anak nakal! Mengapa?" sahut ibu Taehyung sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung.

Sementara air mata Taehyung juga mulai membasahi wajahnya. Sedih karena melihat tangisan kedua orang tuanya, namun juga lega karena akhirnya ia berani memberitahukan kepada orang tuanya sebelum terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayah Taehyung diajak Yoongi menemui Jin di ruangan Jin agar Jin bisa menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai kondisi Taehyung.

Walaupun pria, namun mendengar kondisi anaknya yang sudah tak bisa terselamatkan lagi itu, air mata akhirnya membasahi wajah ayah Taehyung.

"Kami sangat bersyukur karena akhirnya Taehyung hwanja bersedia memberitahu kalian sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya." sahut Jin. "Jujur saja, Yoongi ssaem ini yang tak pernah lelah menceramahi Taehyung hwanja agar ia memberitahu kedua orang tuanya selagi ia masih bernafas di dunia ini.."

"Gumawo, ssaem.. Jinjja gumawo karena sudah berhasil membujuk anak saya.." sahut ayah Taehyung sambil memegang erat kedua telapak tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi jadi merasa agak canggung. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang tua pasien yang berterimakasih padanya.

"Uh? Ah... Itu tugas kami sebagai dokter disini..." sahut Yoongi dengan salah tingkah.

Jin tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang terbentuk di wajah Yoongi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV - DESEMBER 2017**

Malam itu, Jungkook-sshi berlari ke arahku.

"Ssaem! Ssaem!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Jungkook-sshi?" tanyaku.

Wajah Jungkook-sshi terlihat sangat pucat.

"Ssaem! Mengapa sejak tadi pagi, Jimin hyeong belum sadarkan diri juga? Ia sama sekali tidak terbangun! Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Jungkook-sshi dengan nada sangat panik.

"Sejak ia pingsan pagi tadi di kamar 331 itu, ia belum bangun juga hingga sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Tadi siang ia sempat bangun sejenak, memintaku mengambilkan segelas air untuknya karena ia bilang ia merasa sangat haus.. Setelah meminum air itu ia tertidur lagi dan belum bangun juga sampai sekarang, ssaem.." sahut Jungkook.

"Araseo. Kau tunggu dulu di kamar Jimin hwanja. Aku akan segera menyusul dengan membawa beberapa peralatan." sahutku.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

Untuk pasien tumor otak, kehilangan kesadaran seperti ini membuktikan bahwa tekanan darahnya semakin menurun.

Aku segera menuju ke ruangan Jin hyeong untuk mengajaknya, lalu kami segera membawa beberapa peralatan ke kamar 412.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - DESEMBER 2017**

Ibu Taehyung tengah berusaha menenangkan Jungkook yang tengah panik karena Jimin tidak sadarkan diri sejak siang tadi.

"Pihak hospice akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk hyeongmu, nak.. Bersabarlah.." sahut ibu Taehyung.

Taehyung yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya menatap Jimin dengan sedih. "Apa ini... Sudah waktunya bagi Jimin juga?" gumamnya pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok dan Jin berjalan masuk ke kamar itu, lalu dengan sigap memasangkan beberapa benda di tubuh Jimin yang terhubung dengan mesin pembaca tekanan darah dan detak jantung.

Benar dugaan Hoseok, tekanan darah Jimin sangat rendah, makanya kesadarannya hilang.

"Tekanan darah Jimin hwanja semakin menurun, Jungkook-sshi..." sahut Hoseok.

"Bersiaplah untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk..." sahut Jin, berusaha menguatkan Jungkook.

"Andwe! Tidak bisakah kalian memberinya obat atau sesuatu yang bisa memperpanjang umurnya? Aku belum siap, ssaem. Aku belum siap!" sahut Jungkook.

"Mian, Jungkook-sshi... Ini semua di luar kendali kami.." sahut Hoseok.

"Hyeong! Bangun, Jimin hyeong! Buka matamu jebal!" teriak Jungkook sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Jimin.

Dan tak lama kemudian, bunti itupun terdengar.

Bunyi yang menandakan bahwa detak jantung Jimin telah berhenti berdetak untuk selamanya.

"Pukul 10.13 PM. Park Jimin hwanja meninggal." sahut Jin lirih.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tangisan dan teriakan Jungkook langsung memenuhi ruangan itu.

Air mata Taehyung juga ikut menetes. Ia kini telah kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya juga.

"Selamat jalan, Park Jimin... Aku akan menyusulmu kelak.. Tunggu aku..." bisik Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Malam itu juga, pemakaman Jimin langsung diadakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - JANUARI 2018**

Kurasa, memberitahu kedua orang tuaku akan kondisiku bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Setelah Irene noona dan Jimin meninggalkanku, setidaknya masih ada kedua orang tuaku yang menemaniku di hospice ini.

Aku merasa sangat berterimakasih kepada Yoongi ssaem. Kalau bukan karena sikap tegasnya, mungkin kelak aku akan menyesal.

Setelah Jimin pergi selamanya malam itu, aku jadi sering merenung setiap orang tuaku sedang tidak ada hospice.

Aku sering berjalan-jalan sendirian di taman hospice, dan semua kenangan itu seolah terputar di benakku.

Semua kenanganku yang sangat indah bersama cinta terakhirku.. Irene noona..

Dan semua kenangan yang menyenangkan antara aku dan Jimin.

Aku selalu menatap ke langit setiap kenangan-kenangan itu terputar di benakku.

Dan aku selalu bergumam dalam hatiku, bertanya, apakah mereka sudah bahagia di alam sana?

Dan... Pertanyaan itu akan kembali terlintas di benakku.

"Lalu, kapan waktuku akan tiba?"

Seperti saat ini.

Aku tengah duduk sendirian di kursi panjang itu. Mengingat ciuman lembut yang pernah kuberikan kepada Irene noona ketika kami berkencan sore itu di taman ini.

Kelembutan bibir Irene noona masih melekat di bibirku.

Dan juga aku kembali mengingat saat-saat dimana aku dan Jimin sering duduk untuk berbincang-bincang disini.

Suara tawa Jimin masih terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telingaku.

Air mataku pun menetes.

Aku... Merindukan mereka...

Tiba-tiba saja Jin ssaem duduk di sebelahku sambil mengusap pelan kepalaku.

"Himnae, Taehyung hwanja..." sahutnya lembut.

Aku menghapus air mataku dan menatapnya.

"Gumawo, ssaem..." sahutku.

"Pasti berat rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang sangat berharga untukmu kan?" tanya Jin ssaem.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Majjayo.."

"Itulah yang akan dirasakan kedua orang tuamu nanti.. Ketika waktumu telah tiba." sahut Jin ssaem.

 **DEG!**

Majjayo... Inilah yang akan dirasakan eomma dan appa kelak.. Setelah aku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini..

"Karena itu, selama kau masih hidup, sering-seringlah menghabiskan banyak waktumu dengan mereka.. Setidaknya, akan lebih banyak tawamu yang diingat oleh mereka ketimbang rasa sakit yang kau derita..." sahut Jin ssaem.

"Majjayo... Aku tidak ingin mereka mengingatku yang menderita seperti ini..." sahutku. Air mataku kembali menetes. "Setidaknya, aku ingin mereka mengingatku sebagai anak mereka yang penuh tawa dan penuh semangat..."

Jin ssaem mengusap pelan kepalaku. "Aku yakin, kau mengerti apa yang terbaik untuk kedua orang tuamu kan?"

Aku menganggukan pelan kepalaku.

"Inilah yang kubenci ketika memutuskan menjadi dokter disini..." sahutnya. "Aku benci saat-saat dimana perpisahan harus terjadi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - FEBRUARI 2018**

Kondisi Taehyung semakin memburuk.

Sudah seminggu belakangan ini, ia tidak bisa turun dari kasurnya karena rasa nyeri di hati dan paru-parunya.

Kanker rektum yang diderita Taehyung sudah menyebar dan menyerang hati serta paru-parunya.

Taehyung sering menemukan darah setiap ia buang air besar maupun kecil. Ia juga sering muntah-muntah, dan seringkali terdapat darah di muntahannya tersebut.

Berat badan Taehyung semakin menurun hingga wajahnya terlihat sangat kurus dan tirus. Ia bahkan jadi lebih sering pingsan.

Kedua orang tuanya semakin sering menangis setiap Taehyung tertidur, namun mereka berusaha tidak menunjukkan kesedihan mereka ketika Taehyung sadar.

Taehyung juga selalu berusaha tertawa dan tidak mau menunjukkan semua sakit yang dideritanya setiap ia sedang menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Bagi mereka, hanya kenangan indah yang harus terjalin di sisa akhir hidup Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma... Kalau aku sudah tidak ada nanti.. Eomma jangan terlalu banyak bersedih ya! Aku akan selalu ada bersama eomma kok... Disini..." sahut Taehyung sambil menunjuk dada ibunya. "Di hati eomma dan appa.."

Malam itu udara sangat dingin.

Salju masih turun pada malam pertengahan bulan Februari itu.

Taehyung mengenakan kaos yang sangat tebal di luar pakaian pasiennya, lalu dilapis lagi dengan jaket yang tebal.

Karena tubuhnya semakin kurus, ia jadi lebih merasa kedingingan ketimbang oprnag yang memiliki kondisi kesehatan normal.

"Araseo, imma. Kau tahu kan? Eomma ini wanita kuat! Appa juga pria yang kuat. Kami berjanji tidak akan sering menangisimu agar kau tidak terbeban.. Tapi, kalau sesekali kami merindukanmu, kami boleh menangis sesekali kan?" sahut ibu Taehyung.

"Ne! Tentu saja." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Ibu Taehyung terus berusaha agar air matanya tidak menetes di hadapan Taehyung.

"Eomma.. Bisa kau buka laci lemari paling bawah itu?" tanya Taehyung.

Ibu Taehyung membuka laci yang ditunjuk Taehyung.

"Ambil kotak berwarna biru muda itu, eomma.." sahut Taehyung.

Ibu Taehyung mengambil kotak itu.

"Apa isinya?" tanya ibu Taehyung.

"Silakan eomma buka." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Ibu Taehyung membuka kotak itu dan menemukan banyak sekali foto di dalamnya.

"Itu semua... Foto yang kuambil selama aku berada disini. Aku ingin, eomma menyimpan itu semua... Agar eomma bisa merasakan keberadaanku setiap eomma rindu padaku.." sahut Taehyung.

Ibu Taehyung melihat foto-foto itu satu per satu.

Sesosok wanita berambut panjang hitam tengah tersenyum sangat cantik di foto itu.

"Itu Irene noona.. Yang kuceritakan padamu, eomma..." sahut Taehyung.

"Yeppuda..." sahut ibu Taehyung. "Jinjja yeppuda..."

"Ia kekasih anakmu yang tampan ini, hehehe.." sahut Taehyung.

Ibu Taehyung menemukan sebuah foto dimana Taehyung dan Irene tengah tersenyum sambil berangkulan di foto itu. Waktu itu, Taehyung meminta Wendy memfoto mereka.

"Kalian... Terlihat sangat serasi..." sahut ibu Taehyung.

Kali ini air mata tak lagi bisa dibendungnya.

Air mata itu langsung menetes begitu saja dari kedua bola mata ibu Taehyung.

"Uljima, eomma..." sahut Taehyung sambil menggenggam erat tangan ibunya. "Saranghae, eomma..."

Tak lama kemudian, ayah Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar itu sambil membawa sebungkus bakpau hangat.

"Mengapa ibumu menangis?" tanya ayah Taehyung.

"Ia terlalu bahagia melihat anak tampannya ini memiliki kekasih secantik bidadari, appa..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Mana? Appa juga ingin lihat!" sahut ayah Taehyung, berusaha terdengar ceria.

Mereka bertiga pun menghabiskan waktu semalaman sambil menceritakan banyak hal sambil memakan bakpau hangat itu.

Tanpa mereka tahu, bakpau hangat itu adalah makanan yang menjadi makanan terakhir Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, hingga pukul 11.17 AM, Taehyung belum juga terbangun.

Ibu Taehyung segera meminta bantuan Yoongi yang sedang berada di meja perawat.

Yoongi segera memanggil Jin yang sedang lewat tak jauh dari sana dan mereka segera berlari masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan memeriksa kondisi Taehyung.

Detak jantung Taehyung semakin melemah.

Yoongi dan Jin segera memasangkan alat pengecek tekanan darah dan detak jantung itu untuk memantau kondisi Taehyung.

Tekanan darah Taehyung terus saja menurun dengan cepat.

Dan tak lama kemudian, suara itupun akhirnya terdengar juga.

Suara yang menandakan jantung Taehyung sudah tak berdetak lagi.

Suara yang menandakan, bahwa ajal sudah menjemput Taehyung.

Jin dan Yoongi langsung menundukkan kepala mereka, sementara tangis ayah dan ibu Taehyung terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemakaman Taehyung telah selesai diadakan.

Para dokter dan perawat itu masih berkumpul di ruangan duka.

"Kedua pasangan yang memperjuangkan cinta terakhir mereka di Jeju Hospice kini sudah tidak akan terlihat lagi disini..." sahut Wendy sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku sangat salut melihat perjuangan mereka akan cinta mereka di sisa hidup mereka... Jinjja..." sahut Soobin sambil meneteskan air matanya juga.

"Aku benar-benar merasa sangat kehilangan..." sahut Hoseok dengan lirih.

"Nado, Hoseok ah..." sahut Namjoon dengan nada tak kalah lirihnya.

"Setidaknya, mereka bisa menemukan cinta terakhir mereka yang begitu berharga sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka.." sahut Jin sambil menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya.

"Last love in Jeju Hospice..." sahut Yoongi. "Ini terdengar sangat indah.. Namun juga menyedihkan..."

Suasana ruangan itu pun menjadi hening seketika.

"Bagi mereka, perjuangannya telah berakhir.. Namun kita disini masih harus terus berjuang demi melanjutkan hidup kita..." sahut Jin dengan bijaksana. "Ayo semua, semangat!"

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: Akhirnya END juga :)**

 **Maaf kalo jadi sedih, namanya juga "Last Love In Jeju Hospice" :)**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca FF ini dari awal sampai END.**

 **Semoga FF ini masih bisa menghibur readers sekalian /deep bows/**

 **SARANGHAE, ALL :)**

* * *

 **adeyn17 : end tuh end :') sedih ya? namanya juga angst :)  
**


End file.
